


The Pokemon Hero: Dekiru!

by OwlyPersona125



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Training Shinsou Hitoshi, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Other, Sad Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlyPersona125/pseuds/OwlyPersona125
Summary: What if Midoriya had a bunch of pokemon cards? What if Midoriya got his quirk when Bakugou was bullying that other kid? What if, when touching a pokemon card, gets the power of the pokemon, including the powers on the card and more?Welcome to the world of heroes, in which a pokemon (sorta) hero reigns!I do not own Mha or Pokemon.Cross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia)
Comments: 147
Kudos: 333





	1. Pokemon Cards! And... a Quirk?

**Author's Note:**

> How's this idea?
> 
> Edit: Join my new discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/g2Tn7Nrp2U

Midoriya has always wanted to be a hero. So, when he got the news that he got a quirk, he was ecstatic. That is, until it didn't arrive. Bakugou had started bullying him and Midoriya didn't understand why. Why? Because Bakugou had promised him that they would be friends together and heroes forever. So what happened?

One day, as Midoriya strolled down the street with some allowance, he went into a random convenience store. Looking around, he spotted something. A bag of shiny cards. He looked around. It didn't really seem to fit in here. Hence, he did what a good cinnamon roll would do. Midoriya asked the owner. 

"Hey, sir?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Aren't these Pokemon cards?"

"Pokemon? Don't know 'bout 'em."

"Really? It's a prequirk anime show which involves the main character, Ash, who travels aroundseveralregionswhiletryingtofulfillhisdreamofbeingapokemonmasterwhile..."

"Kid, stop mumbling."

"Oh, sorry sir! Anyway, how much?"

"Eh? I don't want 'em. Just give me a few yen. It ain't like anyone 'sides you is gonna buy 'em."

"Huh? Thank you sir!"

Giddy with his discovery, he quickly placed down a few yen coins from his allowance and while he was at it, bought a string bag, big enough to hold many cards, while small enough for him to keep on his person. Midoriya didn't exactly know WHY he bought it - he just had a funny feeling. And his funny feelings were pretty spot on, if he said so himself.  
Once he got out of the store, he quickly ripped open the package to reveal ten cards. He looked at them. They showed:

Pikachu

Charmander

Squirtle

Bulbasaur

Onix

Umbreon

Latios

Skarmory

Lapras

Abra

"Wow! I've got a bunch of the Kanto reign pokemon! That's the oldest of all the regions!" Midoriya murmured with excitement. He put most of the pokemon away, wanting to read the card on Pikachu. It was Ash's first pokemon, wasn't it? Of course he got super excited when he got it!

Humming to himself, he walked down to the park when he heard an explosion that he knew oh-so-well. He turned to the playground to see Bakugou and his lackeys standing over a crying kid. Midoriya raced over there with his pokemon card in his hand. Once he got there, he stood with in a fighting position.

"Kacchan, stop it! I-I'll fight you!"

Bakugou sneered. "Oh yeah? You don't even have a quirk! Useless Deku!"

Midoriya started to tear up but he wouldn't back down. Then something happened. Yellow electricity started to form around him. Midoriya grew yellow ears with brown tips on them and on his cheeks grew red spots, crackling with energy.

"Wh-what the hell's going on?!" Bakugou shouted as Midoriya focused all his energy and yelled, "Thunderbolt!"

A yellow strike of electricity hit the ground where Bakugou and his lackeys stood and blew up the ground. Dust flew into the air as Bakugou, the two extras, Midoriya, and the kid he was protecting looked at it in shock. When the dust cleared, Midoriya was no longer a weird combination of a human hybrid. Instead, he was back to normal. 

"Tch, and to think you had a quirk. Looks like you're not too useless, Deku." Bakugou and the other two stomped away.

"A-are you alright?" the kid on the ground said.

Midoriya blankly nodded and the kid furiously thanked him. Once he left, Midoriya fell onto his knees, looking at the card in his hand. He had just turned into a human Pikachu. Even though he didn't have the tail (thank god he didn't have the tail, Midoriya wouldn't know what to do if otherwise), he was still PIKACHU. Was this his quirk? Midoriya trembled in excitement as he stood up quickly, and raced over to his apartment, to his mother, to tell her of his findings.


	2. Some Experimentation and Some Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some testing, Midoriya learns his capabilities. With some reasoning, Midoriya learns of his power.
> 
> \---------------- = Timeskip
> 
> [...] = My notes/comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of this, both in one day! (Hurrah). Third chapter of anything today (Hurrah). Wth is my life even.

He ran and he ran and he ran. Past the park, past the two old ladies, past the corner store, to his apartment house. When he got there, he slammed the door open. His mother was inside and jumped when she heard the door. Inko looked around the corner, at her six-year-old child, who looked like the world was about the end.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Midoriya looked at his mom and held up his Pokemon card. "I got a quirk! With this card!"

Inko tilted her head. "Really? What card is that, honey? It looks like the show you always watch along with All Might."

He nodded furiously. "It is! I got ten of them that I bought with my allowance, went to theparkandstoppedKacchanfromhurtingsomeonethenIturnedintoPikachuand..."

"Slow down dearie!" Inko laughed. 

"Hey mom?" 

Inko looked down into her son's bright, emerald eyes and smiled. "Yes?"

"Can, can we test out my quirk?"

Inko smiled even wider and said, "Okay!"

They spend the rest of the day testing out the quirk.

\------------------------------------------

When the night fell and their testing finished, they found out three things:

1\. When he touches a Pokemon card, he can transform into a hybrid of himself and that Pokemon and gains that Pokemon's abilities, even the moves not listed on that card.

2\. He can only transform one Pokemon at a time. However, he can stay as that Pokemon as long as he wants to or until he has to stop 'battling'. [Like Megas in Pokemon. For flying types, he gains this transparent wings that he can use to fly with. They look like if emitters were able to emit wings. Or fire wings.]

3\. He gains their strengths and weaknesses. For example, when he is a grass-type, he will be strong against attacks that involve water but will be weak against fire/heat moves.

Midoriya was excited. As long as he kept some cards with him, he'd be able to be the best hero ever!

Inko was excited. As long as her son kept some cards on him, he can defend himself against any villains or any bullies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP Midoriya, am I right?
> 
> This was a short chapter since I didn't know what else to write. Do you guys want me to edit this or something to include the testing? It's going to be using things like garden hoses or some static electricity tests and the like.


	3. The Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we briefly go over what happened before the exam and then we do the entrance exam because I'm so giddy to do it and I don't feel like writing the in part. So yeah. Sue me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP DEKU. ALSO, BAKUGOU APOLOGIZED FOR HIS BULLYING. AND HE ACTUALLY MEANT IT. HE'S STILL KIND OF A JERK, BUT NOT TO QUIRKLESS PEOPLE. YEAH. I MIGHT BE GOING TO FAST BUT I REALLY REALLY WANT TO DO THE ENTRANCE EXAM.

It was the day of the entrance exam. Midoriya was slightly shaking. He had been training for this for his entire life. Beside him, Bakugou put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Oi, shitty Deku. Calm the fuck down. You'll be alright. Otherwise, I'll blow you sky high."

That might not seem very encouraging to other people, but to Midoriya, it meant the world. Bakugou didn't hand out compliments for nothing.

"Y-yeah. Let's g-go, Kacchan!"

"Tch. You coulda gave me a better fucking nickname."

Over the years, they got closer together and now, were back to being best friends. Izuku had also gain some more cards.

He got Charmeleon and Charizard so now he could do Charizard (because in order to have higher stages of evolution, he needed the prior pokemon.

He also had the following other pokemon as well:

Ho-oh and Ho-oh GX (Got these from one of those packet card things)

Eevee and its evolutions of Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon.

Igglybuff and Jigglypuff (he's working on getting Wigglytuff)

Froakie and Frogadier (Working on getting Greninja to be a Water-Dark Pokemon)

Ivysaur and Venasaur

Wartortle and Blastoise

And finally

Kadabra and Alakazam

Midoriya kept them all in his little bag of his. He made sure not to get too many pokemon cards since it could be a hassle to try and go through them. Smiling, he went through the entrance of UA high school.

\---------------------------------------------

After finishing the written exam (he was fairly certain he got only one or two wrong), he made his way to the auditorium. Bakugou sat next to him as he twiddled his thumbs in both sheer nervousness and excitement. Present Mic (Oh my goodness, it's Present Mic) went up behind the podium. 

"CAN I GET A 'HEY'?!?!"

Crickets.

"YEAH!!!!"

Present Mic then went on explaining the practical exam until a blue-haired stiff guy stood up and started saying, "There is a typo in the sheet! There are supposed to be four types of robots, not three! And you!" The blue-haired teenager pointed at Midoriya. "You haven't been paying attention and are instead playing around with whatever it is you have! If you are not taking this seriously, I suggest you leave!"

Before Midoriya could open his mouth, Bakugou was already yelling at the other boy. "SHUT UP YOU SHITTY EXTRA! DEKU HERE IS PAYING ATTENTION AND HAS BEEN WORKING HIS ASS OFF TO GET HERE! THE CARDS ARE PART OF HIS QUIRK! AND IF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, THEN PRESENT MIC COULDA EXPLAINED THE LAST ROBOT, WHICH IS A FUCKING ONE-POINTER!"

Midoriya, Present Mic, the blue-haired teenager, and the rest of the auditorium stared at Bakugou in silence before Present Mic cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. 

"Ahm, yes, like Examinee 11893 said, the last robot will be a zero-pointer."

The rest of the explanation went smoothly and Midoriya was ecstatic when he found out that Bakugou and himself were going to be in the same room. He walked over to Bakugou but right before he got there, Present Mic yelled, "READY, GO!" 

Bakugou and Midoriya went into the faux city right away. "GO, GO, GO! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN LIFE! THOSE TWO KIDS GOT IT!"

Immediately after, the other kids went storming into the city as well. Midoriya smirked as he opened his bag and touched his Charizard pokemon card. In a flash, he grew some orange, fiery wings (they can go through his clothes, don't worry) and some orange horns on the back of his head. Flapping his wings, he took to the skies.

****************************************************

"Hey, look at that kid go," Midnight said and pointed towards Bakugou. 

Snipe said, "Thata fella's powerful. Put 'im in Aizawa's?"

"Sure," Aizawa grunted.

"Now look here," Nezu said and pointed towards another screen, where a kid was breathing fire at the robots and swatting them with green, glowing 'claws' [Dragon Claw]. 

"That's rather interesting," Midnight noted as she watched Midoriya blow a fire tornado [Fire Spin] at a group of robots.

"The little listener didn't have wings or horns back in the auditorium."

"Maybe it's his quirk."

"Sounds like another problem child," Aizawa said, muffled through his scarf.

"Let's see whether he can get past this!" Nezu said, pressing a large red button.

*********************************************************

Midoriya did a fairly good job. He was blowing fire at the robots and helping a few people everywhere when the ground started shaking. 

Looking up, he saw a terrifying sight.

A robot, several stories tall, was wrecking havoc in the city. He rushed over to see it clearer. Examinees were running away from it and some were yelling things along the line "What the hell is that?"

He was about to go find Bakugou when he saw a girl underneath some wreckage. Cursing under his breath, he went over and flew down towards the girl. He swiped away the rubble holding her down. 

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah."

Good. He looked at the zero-pointer that was getting close. Too close. "Stay here," he said to the girl and with a flap, he flew up at the robot and started to use 'Wing Attack' against it. When that didn't seem to do enough damage, he let out a large fire spin. Some of the metal started to melt and several wires were exposed. Flying towards the wires, he used 'Dragon Claw'. His fingers gained green glowing shadow-like extensions from his fingers and ripped the wires into pieces. The robot was spattering. He looked in his bag and pulled out Pikachu. Landing on top of the robot, he touched the card. He grew his yellow and brown ears and red cheeks. Hugging the robot's exposed parts, he let out the strongest 'Shock' attack he could. 

"BSHUUM!" the robot, overloaded with electricity, let out smoke and crashed down. Unfortunately, some of it went down to the girl. But as it almost hit her, an explosion exploded it away. Midoriya looked at it when the smoke blew away. Standing over the girl was Bakugou. Bakugou looked at Midoriya and said, "Shitty Deku, why didn't you tell me about this?!"

Midoriya shrugged, "I couldn't find you."

Bakugou's eye twitched. "Tch, fine." He turned towards the girl. "You good, shitty extra!" 

"Kacchan, you can't call everyone an extra!"

Bakugou ignored Midoriya as he landed down besides him and turned back into his human self.

"Y-yeah. Th-thanks."

"AND THAT'S THE END OF THE EXAM! GOOD JOB ALL EXAMINEES!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah. Hello. Happy Holidays. If you think this is short, sorry, I'm typing part of this during Spanish class, so... yeah.


	4. Aizawa Needs More Coffee Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting first in the UA Entrance Exam (Bakugou beaten by one point) he's ready for UA High! Wait, a Quirk Apprehension Test? No prob! Wait... Why are they all staring... Have they not watched Pokemon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to say that I was LITERALLY CACKLING at the Pokemon suggestions last chapter. Especially the Miltank one. And yeah, Izuku will be racking up the cards and putting them into teams. So yeah. FUN.

Midoriya stood outside UA High, its glass windows shone in the sunlight. He could hardly wait. Behind him, Bakugou walked over [like a penguin lol] and bumped shoulders with Midoriya. 

"Hurry up, ya damn nerd," Bakugou yelled at Midoriya and kept walking in front of Midoriya. Midoriya smiled and quickly walked forward to Bakugou's side. 

"Whaaat? Stop staring!" Midoriya started laughing mentally. It seemed that he was still upset with his defeat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Earlier...

"Mom! Mom! Mooooooooom!" Midoriya yelled as he dashed from the door to his mom, waving an envelope above his head. "It's here! The UA Entrance Exam results!"

Inko lovingly looked at her son, who was practically bubbling with excitement. "Aww, why don't you open it darling." Midoriya nodded eagerly and ripped the envelope down the middle. A round metal object dropped onto the floor. Midoriya picked it up and placed it on the table and a holographic image appeared out of the object.

"Hey, hey, hey little listener!" Present Mic appeared.

"Whoa, look it's Present Mic!"

"Glad to say that you did a great job with the written exam! For the practical, you racked up 41 villain points! Congratulations! But that's not all," Present Mic said, wagging his finger during the last sentence, "there are also rescue points! You got quite a lot as well, 38 to be precise!" 

"Dearie did you hear that! I'm so proud of you Izuku!" Inko said, squeezing the life out of Midoriya while tearing up. 

"You got first place, that's pretty impressive little listener! You can see the other top ten here!" Present Mic said, pointing at a chart.

It was a black chart with Midoriya's name in bright red in the first place spot. Second was Bakugou's in orange with 67 villain points and 10 rescue points (from Uraraka probably, Midoriya thought), third was an Eijirou Kirishima with 39 villain points and 35 rescue points, and the other examinees' names were in green.

https://myheroacademia.fandom.com/wiki/U.A._Entrance_Exam (website that has UA Entrance Exam Results; I only changed Midoriya and Bakugou's points but everyone else is the same.) 

"That's all little listener! This is your Hero Academia!" the image disappeared back into the metal ball and the two Midoriyas let out their infamous tears, Izuku having significantly less tears than Inko. Inko was worried of course, about her child but if this is what he wanted, Inko couldn't do anything about it. 

Later that night, Midoriya recieved a call from Bakugou. When he picked up, Bakugou immediately yelled, "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING GET AHEAD OF ME, SHITTY NERD!" (Bakugou DID give him some Pokemon cards - Wigglytuff (how'd he know?), Marshadow (Fighting/Ghost type) and Gible, Gabite, and Garchomp (the whole evolution))

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Midoriya and Bakugou walked through the long halls of UA until they finally reached a gigantic door. 

"What the fuck."

"Do giants come here or something?"

The two shrugged and opened the door, to reveal a stiff blue-haired boy, who immediately started walking towards them. "My name is Iida Tenya and I apologize for my atrocious behavior! You two found the true meaning of the exam! I vow to grow and train to the best of my abilities like the two of you!" Iida bowed into a 90 degree bow. Midoriya and Bakugou just stood there in shock and confusion until Bakugou said, "Yeah, yeah, four-eyes, now move it so we can get to our seat."

Iida looked slightly scandalized until Midoriya explained, "Sorry, my name is Midoriya. Bakugou - that person - is always like that, don't mind him. If he gives you a nickname, he respects you a lot. Most of the time, he just calls people 'extras'. I call him Kacchan but he doesn't really like it when other people say it."

Once Midoriya finished, Iida nodded. "I understand! Thank you for your explanation!" he waved his hands like a robot's. Midoriya silently sweatdropped. Midoriya started to make his way to his desk and looked behind him to look at Iida when he noticed a yellow thing. "Urm, Iida, what's that?"

"What's - I have no idea." 

"Hey, Kacchan, do you know?"

"Nope. Looks like a fucking overgrown caterpillar to me."

Midoriya went over to look at it when it turned to show a face?! Midoriya stood in confusion when the yellow thing stood up (?) and unzipped itself to show a person. 

"Well, it didn't take long for Midoriya to notice me. Iida and everyone else work on noticing your surroundings. My name is Aizawa and I will be your teacher. Now put these uniforms on for a Quirk Apprehension Test."

The class stared at the hobo-like person. "WAIT, WHAT?!?"

\--------------------------------------------------------

The class came out in the blue and white uniforms and made their way to Aizawa, who stood in the middle of a field. He had a phone in one hand and a baseball in another hand. 

"It took you eight minutes. Time during the field that could be used. Do that again and you'll be risking more than lives. Now, Midoriya, how far could you throw a baseball in middle school, without your quirk?"

"47 meters, sensei!"

Aizawa nodded. "Throw this ball with your quirk without going over the white line," he said and threw the baseball towards Midoriya. 

Midoriya nodded and made his way towards the white half-circle. He reached into his pocket and fingered through his cards.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know."

"That bag is fabulous!"

"SHADDUP SHITTY EXTRAS!"

Midoriya rolled his eyes at Bakugou's comment and found the card he was looking for. He smiled and pulled it out. Although he didn't do the math and didn't completely confirm that this pokemon would make his throw the best he could, he was most familiar with the pokemon. Activating his quirk, he once again grew orange horns, orange and almost fire-like wings.

"That's the form he used during the entrance exam!" Uraraka yelled and everyone turned to her. 

"So he has multiple forms?" a certain candy-cane teenager wondered.

Midoriya, flapping his wings, decided to use 'Dragon Tail'. A green-glowing, scaly tail, like his wings appeared and as he jumped, he used the tail like a baseball bat. With the strength of 'Dragon Tail', he send it as far as he could. Aizawa showed his phone to the class. 

"1.95 KM?!?"

"This seems like fun!"

"Fun?" Aizawa said and everyone looked at their sensei. "We'll see how fun it is. Last placing person on will be expelled."

"That isn't fair!" Uraraka shouted and Aizawa was going to answer her but Bakugou already beat him to it.

"Fair? Are fucking villain attacks fair? People are being fucking attacked and villains are doing shitty stuff and you're worried about fucking fairness? Fuck off and scram if that's what you think a fucking hero is. Shitty villains don't care! Neither do I, Round-Face!"

"Now that Bakugou has given his speech, let's continue."

\------------------------------------------------------

For most of the tests, Midoriya decided to stay in his Charizard form. For the standing long jump, repeated side steps, and the 50 meter dash, he chose Frogadier. Other than the seated toe-touch and the sit ups, he used his quirk and transformed to two different pokemon. 

\------------------------------------------------------

"Alright," Aizawa said tiredly. Everyone crowded around Aizawa to see the results. "The results are: Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Bakugou, Iida, Tokoyami, Shouji, Ojirou, Kirishima, Ashido, Uraraka, Koda, Sato, Asui, Aoyama, Sero, Kaminari, Jirou, Hagakure, and lastly, Mineta."

The [nasty] purple grape started tearing up until Aizawa said, "It was a logical ruse."

"WHAT?!"

"I thought it was pretty obvious," stated Momo [I'm not going to keep spelling Yaoyorozu.]

"He actually expelled his entire class last year. We must have potential if he didn't expel anyone," Midoriya stated. He had transformed back to normal and everyone's faces turned pale. 

Aizawa smirked. Logical ruse indeed.

\------------------------------------------------

"Try to not calling everyone shitty extras."

"Shut the fuck up nerd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like any other chapter, suggestions? Critiques? Pokemon suggestions to make me cackle like Nezu? Srsly. Plz.
> 
> I'm gonna do the same chapter except it's from Bakugou and Class 1a's perspective of Midoriya. That's Part Two


	5. Aizawa Needs More Coffee Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: What's up?
> 
> Kirishima: Just training.  
> Mina: Having fun.  
> Sero: Nothing much, you?  
> Kaminari: The sky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Bakugou and the rest of Class 1a's view on the Apprehension Test.

Bakugou's POV

Bakugou was excited. But he didn't look excited. Oh, no, he wasn't going to show that he was fucking excited just for school. He was pretty upset that he couldn't beat the nerd but he'll show him at UA. (And he got Midoriya some cards. He mentioned something about a Wiggly Tough? What the fuck is a Wiggly Tough?!) Meeting up with Midoriya at the entrance, he said, "Hurry up, ya damn nerd." Bakugou walked past him, bumped his shoulder against Midoriya's, and when he didn't hear fast footsteps behind him for a moment, he looked behind him. "Whaaat? Stop staring!"

The two of them went together down the winding hallways of UA. When they (finally) got to the door, Bakugou put on a deadpan expression and said, "What the fuck." 

Behind him, he could hear Midoriya say, "Do giants come here or something?"

Bakugou almost scoffed. 'I wouldn't put it past UA to accept some shitty giants,' he thought and he opened the door. 

*******************************************************************

Iida was determined and ecstatic. Although he had gotten into UA, he still thought of the puffy-headed girl. He grit his teeth as he sat in the classroom, Iida had gotten there a hour earlier when he usually would be there half an hour earlier. As his classmates trickled in, he searched for two particular people. A blonde boy and a green-headed boy. Finally, a few minutes before the bell, the door opened and he saw them - the two boys from the entrance exam. Iida knew that they had to be in Class 1a, he was almost certain. This confirmed his theory and he walked up to introduce himself.

"My name is Iida Tenya," he said, "and I apologize for my atrocious behavior! You two found the true meaning of the exam! I vow to grow and train to the best of my abilities like the two of you!"

He expected a civil discussion, but that went down the drain when the blonde said, "Yeah, yeah, four-eyes, now move it so we can get to our seat."

Iida was shook inside. UA accepted someone with this attitude? He turned his head towards the exasperated green-head and noted that this must be common for the blonde. 

The green-headed boy looked at Iida and said, "Sorry, my name is Midoriya. Bakugou - that person - is always like that, don't mind him. If he gives you a nickname, he respects you a lot. Most of the time, he just calls people 'extras'. I call him Kacchan but he doesn't really like it when other people say it."

Ah, Iida thought, it was just his personality. He must be rather tolerant once you get used to it. And this Midoriya seemed to be very close to him if Bakugou allowed him to call him something like 'Kacchan'. 

"I understand! Thank you for your explanation!" he said as Midoriya and made his way towards his desk. Midoriya turned back towards him before putting on a confused face. Iida slightly lifted his eyebrow. What was it?

"Urm, Iida, what's that?" he said.

"What's - I have no idea." A yellow thing laid on the floor. It didn't seem like it was randomly left there and it was impossible for someone to lose something this large.

Midoriya turned to ask Bakugou, only to receive a "Nope. Looks like a fucking overgrown caterpillar to me."

Iida contemplated this answer. The yellow thing did look like a caterpillar. Midoriya walked towards the yellow caterpillar and it rolled over to show a face? The yellow caterpillar got up and unzipped a hidden zipper to show a person? Who was this random person that showed up? His questions were answered when the scruffy person said, "Well, it didn't take long for Midoriya to notice me. Iida and everyone else work on noticing your surroundings. My name is Aizawa and I will be your teacher. Now put these uniforms on for a Quirk Apprehension Test."

Wait, already? A pop test? As expected of the best hero school of the country!

*******************************************************************

Uraraka looked at the hobo in shock before grabbing her uniform and went into the girls' changing room. However, just before she went in, she recognized a purple boy who was in her class, sneaking towards the changing room. Uraraka activated her quirk and kicked him swiftly away.

\--------------------------------------------------------

When she got outside, almost half the class was already there, including the two people who saved her. She heard their introduction from a boy named Iida, a boy who she quickly made friends with. The green boy's name was Midoriya and the swearing, blonde boy was Bakugou. 

She smiled as she made her way to the small crowd around Aizawa-sensei. Soon, all twenty students were present.

"It took you eight minutes. Time during the field that could be used. Do that again and you'll be risking more than lives," Aizawa said, "Now, Midoriya, how far could you throw a baseball in middle school, without your quirk?"

Midoriya, she thought, that's the name of the green-headed boy, who's also the first placer?! She looked at Midoriya as he gave Aizawa his answer of 47 meters.

Aizawa nodded and told him to throw a baseball. She leaned slightly forward. Was he going to show his quirk? 

He opened a rather pretty bag and comments about it popped up everywhere.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know."

"That bag is fabulous!"

"SHADDUP SHITTY EXTRAS!"

The class - besides Midoriya, who was already used to it - slightly sweatdropped.

After a few seconds of ruffling through the bag of cards(?), he pulled out a card with a picture of an orange dragon. This was how he activated his quirk?

Sure enough, he gained orange horns and orange wings. That was the form he used during the entrance exam! She must have said something like this out loud because another boy near her started muttering, "So he has multiple forms?"

Midoriya gained a green tail and Uraraka could tell that her classmates' eyes widened. What was his quirk even?

Aizawa showed his phone to the class, revealing a distance of - 

"1.95 KM?!?"

"This seems like fun!" Mina, a pink-skinned girl, said. Aizawa seemed to darken at the words. 

"Fun? We'll see how fun it is. Last placing person on will be expelled."

"That isn't fair!" she shouted and Aizawa opened his mouth but the blonde - Bakugou she remembered - starting berating her.

*******************************************************************

They were in some sort of fucking test and the nerd had gotten a pretty good score. Bakugou probably couldn't beat it but he smirked. Some exercises you couldn't use pokemon for. He doubted that Midoriya's fastest pokemon, Frogadier, could beat him in a flat-terrain dash.

"That isn't fair!" the girl who they had saved cried out. Bakugou started fuming. Before Aizawa could speak, he was already shouting, "Fair? Are fucking villain attacks fair? People are being fucking attacked and villains are doing shitty stuff and you're worried about fucking fairness? Fuck off and scram if that's what you think a fucking hero is. Shitty villains don't care! Neither do I, Round-Face!" 

Round-Face had the authenticity to look shocked.

"Now that Bakugou has given his speech, let's continue."

\--------------------------------------------------------

Bakugou wasn't very happy about the results. He could agree with the nerd being first - with his overpower quirk of his - but fourth? And to two other people? He felt his face twitch.

One fucking grape started sobbing and Bakugou sneered. If this could derail someone this easily, then he shouldn't be a hero. The grape could use some discipline from Shiketsu. 

"It was a logical ruse."

Bakugou, shocked, fumed. Of fucking course. Like he was going to do that in the first place. Hell, the damn nerd always started going off because this guy expelled his entire class. Logical ruse his ass.

The rest of his classmates? Not so much. "WHAT?!" they all screamed. Except four people besides himself. Canadian Flag, Ponytail, Birdbrain, and the nerd himself, Midoriya.

*******************************************************************

Momo couldn't believe how much fuss this created. "I thought it was pretty obvious," she declared and everyone turned to her in shock. That, she expected. What she DIDN'T expect was Midoriya, the first placer, to say, "He actually expelled his entire class last year. We must have potential if he didn't expel anyone." Momo could feel her breath stop for a second before restarting. UA was trickier than it seemed.

*******************************************************************

Shouto was going to be the best. He was going to prove to his sperm donor that he could beat him without his flames. His eyes slightly narrowed when that green boy said that their teacher expelled his entire class last year. This Midoriya knew some things. And had a powerful quirk. His fist tightened. If he had to beat the first placer mercilessly and show Midoriya his place to prove his sperm donor... 

Shouto would do it without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? It isn't the first time I did something like this but not this large of a chapter.


	6. The Battle Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes vs Villains Battle Trials.  
> What else do you wanna know?

"Hello, Midoriya!"

"Ah, hello Iida-kun!"

"Hey, you guys!"

"Hello to you too, Uraraka!"

"Oi, oi, why do we have to talk to Round-Face and Four-Eyes?"

Bakugou and Midoriya were walking side by side when Uraraka and Iida decided to join. "Because, Kacchan, they're my friends too!"

"Tch, still. Don't see any reason to talk to them every fucking time they talk to you."

\-------------------------------------------------  
The day earlier...

"Hey, Midoriya!" 

Midoriya looked back and Bakugou stopped walking to look back as well. "Oh, it's Infinity Girl!"

"Great job today!" she said and Bakugou crossed his arms. "What the fuck you want, Round-Face?"

"I - erm - wanted to be friends!"

Before Bakugou could chase her away, Midoriya had already agreed. His eye twitched. His eye twitched more when Iida joined and asked and Midoriya agreed. 

\--------------------------------------------------

The four walked into the classroom and sat down in their respective seats. 

"Alright," Aizawa said as the class sat down. "There's something you need to do." He paused for a moment and the class leaned forward while thinking, 'What's he going to tell us?'.

"You need to choose a class representative."

Groaning, the class sweatdropped. 'That's normal!'

Aizawa went into his yellow sleeping bag (where'd he get that?) and went to sleep. Or so it seemed.

The class burst into debate and chaos, with some suggesting ideas and Mineta getting slapped by some of the girls. It was until Iida shouted, "We must do this with a vote to have the fairness of a democracy!"

"But won't some vote for themselves, kero?" Asui pointed out and Kirishima replied, "Well, if someone gets more than one vote then wouldn't we trust them more? Considering we only knew each other for a day or two?"

Iida nodded. "Alright! Put your name up if you want to run for class representative and everyone come up and put a tallymark next to the name you want to be class respresentative!"

Bakugou looked back at Midoriya and nudged him before bursting into cackles. Midoriya put his head in between his arms. "Aren't you going to go up there? Class representative and all?"

"Be quiet, Kacchan."

Bakugou continued laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Kaminari asked and Bakugou explained, between his breaths, "Izu-chan - was - voted for - class rep - for - three years- in a -row!" Bakugou started laughing once more before going up.

Midoriya groaned at the stares given to him.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Alright!" Iida said, "the results are..."

"Class representative is Midoriya with Yaoyorozu as vice class representative!"

Midoriya shot out of him seat. "What the heck! I didn't put my name up there!"

Bakugou snickered and Midoriya gave him a glare. "Kacchan, you better have not!"

Midoriya looked back at Iida. "Can I not be class rep?"

Iida looked stunned. "Why? You've got the experience, considering you were class rep for your entire time in junior high!"

"Exactly why I don't want to be class rep!"

Iida was about to respond, but Momo stopped him. "That's okay, Midoriya," she said, "In that case, I'll be class representative and Iida will be vice class representative."

Midoriya slid back into his seat with relief before looking at Bakugou. "I'm going to get you back soon, Kacchan."

"Sure, nerd. Sure."

\--------------------------------------------------

"I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

"Wow, it's All-Might!"

"That's his Silver Age suit!"

"Jeez, UA has the best of the best for staff!"

Midoriya looked at All-Might. Something seemed to be off. 

\--------------------------------------------------

They were outside, putting on their outfits and Midoriya commented to Bakugou, "Pretty intimidating."

Bakugou grinned a feral smile. "Fuck yeah, I'm going to scare the shit out of the fucking villains! You look okay, I guess."

Midoriya's included a black vest that looked like you could travel safari with it, a dark blue belt with pockets and his bag of cards, a navy, long-sleeved shirt, and black paints. He looked like a cop in disguise or military or something.

"I'm supposed to be underground! If I'm going to do that, I'm not going to put on any bright colors!"

"The overgrown caterpillar's got yellow goggles."

"So???"

Their conversation was interrupted by Uraraka and Iida.

"Nice costumes you guys!" Uraraka chirped and pulled at her own costume. "They made mine a bit too tight," she said. 

"You should get it checked. Even the slightest discomfort could be disastrous."

"Alright!"

"COME AROUND, COME AROUND!" All-Might's voice rang out. The four friends walked over to the crowd for their instructions.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Waa, this seems like it was intended to be!" Uraraka commented towards Midoriya. (Teams are the same btw)

They waited outside the building with a so-called bomb. Midoriya turned towards Uraraka, "Yeah, it's really weird." Uraraka and Midoriya were partnered together while Bakugou was with Iida. Out of everyone they could've faced off, the two teams were faced off against each other. It had caused a great commotion from the four earlier.

"ALRIGHT, HEROES MAY ENTER THE BUILDING!"

Midoriya and Uraraka quickly and quietly went into the building. Midoriya had already memorized the maze-like hallways. Pulling out Umbreon's card, he grew long black ears with a yellow stripe and in between his eyes, a yellow circle with no middle appeared. His green hair turned black. Uraraka's eyes widened but she didn't comment on it. 

\--------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, with the rest of the class...

"Whoa, he just changed color!" Mina commented.

The class gathered around the screen at the peculiar sight of Midoriya. He seemed to have grown ears? And yellow rings that seemed to slightly glow?

Kaminari said, "That's pretty cool. How many other forms do you think he has?"

The class's eyes widened as they stared at the screen.

\--------------------------------------------------  
Back to the actual battle...

Midoriya led Uraraka around, peeping around corners. "Bakugou's probably going after me first," he muttered quietly under his breath, just loud enough for Uraraka to barely hear it. She nodded.

Just then, an explosion appeared and Midoriya pushed Uraraka away. "Go!" he hissed and Uraraka ran away.

"Heh, think you can take me on, nerd?" Bakugou said and Midoriya smirked. "I gotta get revenge for the stunt from earlier." Bakugou sneered. "Fair point."

Midoriya put out his hand, palm facing Bakugou, and let out a 'Dark Pulse'. The band of dark purple, twisting light hit Bakugou's legs when he jumped. Bakugou barely stopped himself from crashing with his face to the ground.

"Is that all? Damn nerd!" Bakugou rushed and Midoriya waved his arm to use 'Swift'. Yellow stars appeared and wherever they hit, damage was created. 

Bakugou swung his hand and let out a series of explosion bullets and Midoriya dodged. The two smiled. This was going to be fun.

**********************************************************

After several minutes of hitting each other and dodging some attacks, the pair were in dire need of medical attention. Scrapes, bruises, scratches, and grime coated their faces and bodies. Bakugou grit his teeth. He hadn't battled against this pokemon so he didn't know what to expect.

"Hey, Kacchan, did you know?"

"Know what damn nerd?"

"I can heal myself you know."

Bakugou's eyes widened as he watched Midoriya glow slightly for a few seconds before returning back to normal. However, almost all of his injuries disappeared. Midoriya got into a fighting stance once more.

"Come on, Kacchan," he said, "Show me what you got."

But before either of them could move, All-Might had stopped the match. "Uraraka has gotten to the bomb! The hero team wins!"

\--------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...

"What the hell was that?" Mineta yelled and everyone nodded. How many attacks did Midoriya have? How many things up his sleeve?

At this rate...

How was the class going to beat him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Uraraka wins because she didn't giggle and because Iida was focused on all the noise downstairs, she was able to sneak around and touch the bomb.
> 
> The move Midoriya used was 'Moonlight'. Because there wasn't any moonlight, it only healed around a quarter of his injuries but Midoriya used it four times in a row. Technically he's only supposed to use it once but broccoli boi likes to make loopholes and go through them.


	7. The Field Trip (And Learning How OP Midoriya Is)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class finds out the extent of Midoriya's quirk.  
> Midoriya is just excited that he has a new friend who knows what Pokemon is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Nighteye!

"Thanks a lot Mom!" 

"You're welcome sweetie."

Midoriya opened a pack of cards with excitement. His mom had somehow bought him a booster pack, which came with 6 common cards, 3 uncommon cards, and 1 rare card. He grinned at all the possible cards he could get. When he took all ten out, he had gotten:

Shuckle

Espeon

Mime Jr.

Mr. Mime

Magikarp

Gyarados (Midoriya had to hide a smirk when he saw this)

Alolan Raichu

Ghastly

Greninja (honestly, Midoriya thought he had a good luck quirk when he saw this)

And last but not least, Ditto (Midoriya was full on laughing. His mom asked him in concern whether he was alright or not).

Looking at all his new cards, he sorted them into his bag by evolution, type, and how often he would use them. Midoriya had a funny feeling and put Ditto closer to the front than normal.

"See you later, Mom!" he waved goodbye as he went outside. 

"Bye, Izuku!" his mom shouted back from the kitchen.

\-----------------------------------

"Hey Kacchan, Uraraka, Iida," Midoriya said, walking into the classroom. 

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka yelled back while Bakugou just said, "Damn nerd." Iida said, "Hello Midoriya, how are you today?" 

Midoriya smiled, "I'm great, Iida! My mom gave me some things that'll help me with my quirk!"

"Oh?" Iida looked curious. "What is it?"

"Yeah," Uraraka said, "what even is your quirk? We've all been wondering." 

The class looked over at this point to hear what Midoriya's quirk is. They've already figured out that Midoriya could change his form but they didn't know about any specifics. The most they knew is that they were somehow connected to the cards that he had in his bag at all times.

"Ah, do you guys know the pre-quirk anime show called Pokemon?" Midoriya questioned and at first, everyone shook their heads until Kaminari stood up and slammed his hands on his desk. 

"Do you mean the one with that trainer and all those cool creatures he uses to battle with? Yeah, I know that show!" 

Midoriya grinned and soon, the answer donned on Kaminari, whose jaw dropped as he looked at Midoriya in shock. 

"No way," Kaminari finally got out of his mouth.

Midoriya smiled wider as he pulled out a card. A card with a yellow mouse with red cheeks and a yellow background. "Yes way!"

The rest of the class looked back and forth between the conversation of these two people until Kirishima asked, "Erm, Kaminari, can you explain to us?"

Finally snapping out of his shock, Kaminari excitedly said, "Midoriya can change into different Pokemon with those cards! Pokemon cards! You can't find those anywhere you know! It's a pre-quirk era's game! Pre-quirk!"

"But, what are Pokemon, to be exact?" Momo asked. She had searched her brain but couldn't find any mention of 'Pokemon'.

"Aw, man, Pokemon are these special creatures who can do all these different moves! Like the one Midoriya is holding is called a Pikachu and can use electric attacks! And that orange form he used earlier? That must've been a Charizard, a fire-type! Damn, who knew Midoriya had all those!" Kaminari ranted. 

"So, to be able to fill the bag that much..." Uraraka said.

Some people's jaws dropped and others (cough, cough, Mineta, cough, cough) were downright terrified. Just thinking of all the possibilities made them shocked.

"Oh, what types do you have?" Kaminari asked.

"I've got fire-type, ice-type, water-type, grass-type, dark-type, ghost-type, normal-type, steel-type, rock-type, flying-type, ground-type, psychic-type, poison-type(many people turned pale at this), fairy-type, dragon-type(some just gave up when this was mentioned), fighting-type, bug-type(Koda trembled just a bit), and ghost-type. Now that I think about it, I've got all 18!"

Kaminari just said, "Wow! That's awesome!"

"I know right?"

"Can you show me them sometime? Maybe after the field trip today?"

"Sure!"

The class was silent as Kaminari and Midoriya fanboyed over Pokemon cards. They knew that he must have had a lot of cards but this was a bit much.

'Jeez, talk about overpowered.'

Aizawa appeared and they all went quiet. "Alright, class representative and vice representative, please lead the class onto the bus. I'm going to sleep."

\--------------------------------------

"Alright! If we line up by number in two-file lines, we can get onto the bus in a steady, organized manner!" Iida yelled while blowing a whistle.

'Where did that come from?' was the class's thought as they went onto the bus.

"Oh, Iida, I think it's spacious enough to fit everyone no prob!" Uraraka said. 

"Oh, I see. Very well then."

After the entire class was seated, Asui asked, "Hey, Midoriya, kero, how does your quirk work, besides what we learned before, kero?"

"Oh, I also gain the strengths and weakness of the pokemon. For example, I wouldn't change into a water-type against Todoroki's ice. I also wouldn't use a rock-type against Kacchan."

"Kacchan, kero?"

"Oh, that's my name for Bakugou."

"That makes sense, kero."

"You'd make a great hero with that quirk, Midoriya," Kirishima said. He looked at his arm. "I can only harden. Not that great of a quirk to be honest."

Midoriya looked scandalized. "No way! Even if it isn't flashy it's amazingly useful! Like if someone had a gun! Your quirk is perfect for that! You could even be a human bullet if you wanted to be one!"

"Huh, I never thought of it that way, thanks Midobro!" Kirishima said, flashing his shark teeth. Midoriya smiled back.

"When it comes to flashiness, Bakugou and Todoroki are perfect for that!" Kaminari yelled.

"Bakugou might need to work on his tone of voice, kero," Asui pointed out and Bakugou yelled, "WHAT'D YOU SAY, FROG-FACE?!"

"See? Kero."

Midoriya chuckled awkwardly. "Kacchan's always like that. He's really nice though," he said.

"I'M NOT FUCKING NICE DAMN DEKU!"

"Why does Bakugou call you Deku?" Sero asked.

Midoriya looked at him. "It's a childhood nickname, like how Bakugou's Kacchan."

"But how does Deku become a - "

"We're here," Aizawa's tired voice travelled through the bus. Everyone looked at the front to see their tired teacher stand up. "Line up outside."

As they got off the bus and went into the building, Midoriya couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Something was going to happen.

Whether it was going to be good or bad, Midoriya wasn't sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I want to say that against many people, especially when they have different quirks, Ditto would be a godsend. Seriously, you could have your pick on who to be and which quirk to use. Not only that, but if you take out the 'original' one, you could spy on the villains. Ditto is one of my favorite pokemon.


	8. The Attack of USJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack.  
> Villains.  
> Op Midoriya.

Midoriya continued to have a tingly feeling when he walked into the building.

"Welcome to the USJ!"

\-------------------------- Timeskip because I'm lazy lol

Midoriya fell and splashed into the big pool below him. Swimming up to the surface, he quickly boarded the boat and checked his cards. None were damaged. Thankfully, the bag was waterproof and it also was fireproof.

"Kero, hello, Midoriya."

Midoriya turned to look behind him when Asui jumped next to him on deck. Her tongue was wrapped around Mineta, who looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"We're going to die!" he hissed and Midoriya smacked him with his bag on the head.

"Stop crying! Listen, if I can electrify the water, then Asui can get us out, but not without your cooperation, got it?"

"Sniff, but why can't we leave it to the heroes?"

Midoriya pointed at the water and reasoned, "Do you see how many villains have already surrounded the water? Not only that, but wouldn't the alarms gone off now? It'd be lucky if they even notcie something's wrong! But if you just listen, we can get out of this mess. They don't know our quirks are if they sent Asui here!"

Mineta's eyes went wide and he nodded confidently. (Mineta believed in Midoriya's OPness.)

"Alright, so what's your quirks? I know Asui's quirk is Frog, right?"

"Yep, kero. I can swim like a frog, have a long tongue, secrete mucus, and can bring up my stomach."

"And my quirk makes my hairballs sticky! But if I take off too many, I start bleeding."

Midoriya nodded, "If we can distract the villains with Mineta's balls, I can sneak down and shock the villains. Then, Asui can hop off the boat with Mineta and I'll turn into a flying pokemon and carry you guys out of here."

The two nodded at Midoriya's plan and Midoriya whispered, "Okay, go Mineta!"

Mineta walked up towards the deck when the boat shaked violently and started to sink. 

"GO GO GO!"

Mineta threw his balls like crazy and the villains dodged them, not noticing the transformation of a certain green-headed teenager. Midoriya grew yellow ears with brown tips and two large red dots on his cheeks.

"Thunderbolt!" Midoriya yelled as he jumped high as he could and let out a powerful yellow lightning to the water.

The water sloshed around, making waves. The villains shook and jerked as they got electrified. [water + electricity = disaster] Midoriya took out another card and transformed into a Garchomp. Two purple-indigo blades appeared on his forearms, a yellow star appeared on his forehead, and his throat became red. He flapped his wingblades and swooped down. 

"JUMP ASUI!"

Asui wrapped her tongue around Mineta and jumped. Once she landed, she keroed, "Call me Tsu."

"Alright Tsu."

"Thank you Midoriya, kero."

The trio landed on the dirt path leading away from the lake and Asui unwrapped her tongue from Mineta, who immediately fell down and hugged the ground. "I missed you so much ground!" he said.

"Come on!" Midoriya said, looking at the explosions nearby. 

"You're not thinking of joining the battle, are you?"

"No, but we can standby! We'll jump in if we need to!" Midoriya was already running over (Naruto-style) to the center of the building.

\------------------------------

"Iida go!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

"We'll all be dead! Go!"

Iida grit his teeth as he sped out of USJ. He'll come back with help. 

He definitely will.

\------------------------------

Midoriya stood by the side with Asui and Mineta next to him. He stayed transformed, in case he needed to use any moves.

His jaw dropped when the blue, crusty, hand guy revealed the purple, bird monster behind him, calling it a nomu. Midoriya grit his teeth when his teacher was being flailed by the nomu and when the blue guy looked and raced over to Asui, he activated 'Slash' and raised his arm. Once the man was close enough, he chopped down fiercely.

Crack!

Midoriya could hear the sound of bones breaking.

"Why, you, you! Wait... are you Garchomp?" the blue man asked and Midoriya shivered at the interested-sounding tone of his voice.

"Tch, so what if I am?"

"Too cool, too cool. Well, let's see if you have the stats or you're just big talk! Nomu! Attack him!" 

Midoriya cursed his bad luck and jumped into the air just in time. A second later, the nomu's hand had punched a crater where he just was. Asui and Mineta had thankfully gotten out of the situation. 

He opened his mouth and let out a 'Dragon Breath'. He watched the blue light hit the nomu and right before it landed, he used 'Dragon Rush', a more powerful, yet less accurate move. He had to make sure the nomu stayed where it was in order for it to hit. 

As the dust cleared, the nomu was still standing. It flexed its muscles and dusted itself off like it was nothing. Midoriya's eyes went wide. "No way," he muttered and the man chuckled. "Nomu here's got multiple quirks! Just like your pokemon moves! Now, Kurogiri, are the brats and Thirteen taken care of?" 

Kurogiri appeared behind him."I have managed to take Thirteen out of action. But All-Might is not here. Why don't we go back? We have already hurt their pride, Shigaraki."

Shigaraki crossed his arms and pouted, "NO! I have found a player two! And for POKEMON! I must battle him, Nomu vs Pokemon. Wouldn't that be interesting?"

"Yes, but"

"Be quiet Kurogiri! Nomu! Keep going!"

Shoot, he had forgotten about the nomu. He continued to let out his attacks until he realized something. Taking out his bag, he quickly turned into another pokemon. The yellow star on his forehead disappeared and frills appeared in his hair. His wing-blades disappeared and red ones with white and green tips came out behind him. 

Shigaraki laughed maniacally. "OH YES, WE'VE LEVELED UP TO SEE A HO-OH!"

Midoriya smirked and glowed slightly yellow. Blue orbs came out from him and came up into portals. 

Shigaraki itched his neck. "Future Sight, no good."

Bringing his hands together, with both palms facing the nomu, he used 'Sacred Fire'. The nomu tried to dodge but Midoriya flapped his wings behind him to keep facing the nomu.

"Nomu! Jump!"

Midoriya cursed and flapped his wings to get higher. The nomu was just below him. Pushing down his palms, he used 'Sacred Fire' as soon as the nomu jumped. It hit with the most disgusting shriek.

Shigaraki itched his neck and shouted, "Nomu! Get to Eraserhead!"

Midoriya's eyes went wide as he swooped down and used 'Ancient Power' to buy time. Midoriya landed and grabbed Eraserhead to get back up, but it was too late. 

The nomu punched his back and Midoriya could only get Aizawa to the closest people, "Mina! Kirishima! Get him out of here!" The two nodded and Midoriya faced the problem at hand. And then he smirked as the nomu stalked closer.

Three, two, one...

The portals opened again and hit the nomu square on the back. Then, when the nomu fell forward, Midoriya let out his strongest 'Fire Blast'. He got out of the way just before the nomu fell on the ground. A sizzling sound filled the air.

"Nomu! Get up! Get up! You cheater! Kurogiri!" Shigaraki yelled as he stomped his feet. Kurogiri tried to calm him down but all of a sudden - 

"DIE YOU LAZY MOTHERFUCKER!"

Bakugou arrived just in time to punch the silver choker around Kurogiri's neck. "Move an inch, and you die. After all, it's not like your body fucking disappeared. It's just hidden."

"That's not very heroic," Kurogiri remarked and Bakugou grew a tic mark. "SHUDDAP!"

Shigaraki yelled an unknown shriek before charging at Midoriya himself, arms in front of him, ready to disintegrate. Midoriya used 'Ancient Power'. He didn't want to kill Shigaraki, but he wanted to injure him enough to make him stop. As the nomu tried and failed to make a new hand, Midoriya quickly used 'Future Sight' once more. Pulling out another card, he switched over to Leafeon.

His frills disappeared and wings disappeared. Leafy, yellow and green ears popped out of his head. And just in time too, the nomu was already charging towards him. 

"DEKU! USE THAT FUCKING SEED THING!" Bakugou shouted and Midoriya gave him a thumbs-up and launched a 'Leech Seed' from his hands. The brown seed fastened itself on the nomu's forehead, right before its forehead. Vines erupted from the tiny seed and wrapped around the nomu and sucked out its energy. Midoriya felt a rush and gained the nomu's energy. 

"NO! MY NOMU!" Shigaraki screeched and before Midoriya could do anything, the doors flew open.

"I AM HERE!"

"It's All-Might!" Midoriya yelled.

"It's All-Might!!" Shigaraki cackled. "Nomu, break those puny plants and show All-Might your true power!"

The burnt, beaten, disgusting nomu tensed its muscles before snapping the vines off. 

"No way..." Midoriya muttered as the nomu stalked its way towards All-Might, who dove down towards the battle. 

The two exchanged fists and punches before the nomu grabbed the right side of All-Might. The nomu lifted him up high and Midoriya used 'Magical Leaf' at the open chest of the nomu. It swiftly cut at its flesh and because of the fiery moves Midoriya had used before, the nomu was unable to regenerate and cover over the wounds. Midoriya smirked. 

It must have loosened its grip or something because All-Might twisted and took out its claws from his side and threw him. The nomu slid and dug up rubble from the floor. Bakugou and Midoriya watched this and because of that, Kurogiri managed to escape and create a quick portal to deliver the nomu back to All-Might.

"Shigaraki! Let's go! Let the nomu do its work!"

"I want to be in the moment when All-Might dies!"

Kurogiri sighed. The nomu and All-Might were still going at it and Midoriya could see All-Might weaken with every punch and dodge. He grit his teeth. He had to do something. Just then, as the two were about to grapple, Kurogiri dropped a portal underneath All-Might's feet and when he fell halfway through, Kurogiri shut the portal as hard as he could. 

'Shoot', Midoriya thought, 'that misty guy's going to cut All-Might in half!'

Ice shot out from the side and more ice went into the same portal as All-Might to help free him.

"You should do a better job, All-Might," Todoroki slid down towards the battle. 

"Todoroki-kun!"

"Icyhot!"

"You ruined it again!" Shigaraki yelled and he once again raced towards the trio. Eye twitching, Midoriya didn't want any of his classmates to get hurt and so, he used a slightly weak 'Solarbeam'. The white-yellow light beam from his hands and hit the side of Shigaraki, who yelled in pain. Hearing a slight ding, Midoriya then looked up. Blueish-purple portals appeared in the sky and the tiny meteors rained down the villains. Its aim was true. Several of them hit Kurogiri, a few went to Shigaraki, but most of them hit the nomu. 

Midoriya smirked. The battle wasn't over yet. 

Not if he could help it.


	9. The Sports Festival Introduction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the aftermath of the USJ attack and the introduction of the Sports Festival!

"Shigaraki!"

"NO! MY NOMU! MY BATTLE!" Shigaraki cried. Midoriya nor any of the others could see anything.

After some of the dust cleared, Kurogiri and Shigaraki were nowhere to be seen.

"DAMN IT!" Bakugou yelled and a tic mark grew on his forehead. Midoriya quickly went over to calm him down. "YOU'RE NOT FUCKING HELPING!"

All-Might cleared his throat and Class 1a looked at him. "Well, I have to take care of something. I'm leaving like a normal person!" All-Might said, flying through the doors. As soon as he left, Iida and the other heroes came.

"I heard that everything's taken care of," Iida said and the Pro Heroes went through the different zones of USJ to clear out and help any students stuck.

"Are you sure you just want to fucking be an underground hero?" Bakugou asked Midoriya and Midoriya shrugged.

"I was hoping to be, but now that I think about it, I might be an in between. Some pokemon are really flashy and some aren't. I think I'd be glad either way though."

Bakugou hummed as a reply before the police called him over for his account of the attack. Bakugou grew a tic mark and stormed off, leaving Midoriya to chuckle awkwardly at his actions.

\--------------------------  
The Next, Next Day...

Class 1a sat in their respective seats. There were no major injuries, besides their teacher. The most injured among them only had a few bruises, cuts, and a lack of stamina at the end of the attack. 

Word had spread quickly and the students were flooded with reporters who wanted to get a scoop of the action. Midoriya shivered at the memory. Reporters were scary.

The door opened and the class turned their heads, expecting to see a substitute. Instead, they saw - 

"Aizawa-sensei?!?"

Their teacher was wrapped in bandages from head to toe and both his arms were in casts. He honestly looked like a mummy.

"Are you sure you should be teaching in this condition, Aizawa-sensei?" Iida questioned and Aizawa turned to look at him.

"It could've been worse. I hope you understand that. I am a Pro and so, I have to get used to being injured."

The class thought about this answer and although they understood what Aizawa was saying, their collective thought was:

'Our teacher is a monster'

"I have another announcement."

The class leaned slightly forward. Was it going to be like the Quirk Apprehension Test? Or was it going to be normal, like the voting of class representative?

"The Sports Festival is coming up," Aizawa finally said after a moment of silence and the class leaned back and sighed a silent sigh. It was something normal.

"Finally, a normal school thing," Sero commented and several people around him nodded. 

"But doesn't that sound like something the villains would want to infiltrate? Would it be alright to have it?" Uraraka noted.

"On the contrary, since we're going ahead with the festival, it means that the school's confident that it's got all its ducks in a row when it comes to its crisis control now. I hear the police presence will be five times bigger than normal, for example. What you should be thinking about is... what a huge chance the Sports Festival presents for you all."

As Aizawa continued to talk and his classmates put their two-cents in, Midoriya closed his eyes and smiled, just a little bit. Midoriya wanted to win. He wanted to get at least, onto the podium. Sure, call him too confident, but he wanted to beat Bakugou. 

He wanted to make sure no one got bullied again. By using a 'nerd' quirk. At least, that's what Bakugou called him. 

His so-called 'nerdiness' will lead Bakugou and everyone else to their doom.

Midoriya slowly turned his slight smile to a slight smirk. He had the perfect idea.

\--------------------------  
Earlier, Yesterday...

Midoriya looked around the antique store. He went towards the playing cards area. This was practically routine by now. Usually, he didn't find anything but this time, he struck gold.

Big time.

He opened a small, rectangular, black box to reveal two round, marble-like objects in it. 

Midoriya didn't need any of those special pokemon stones, he only needed one particular, rainbowlike stone. Because, after all - 

Midoriya was his own pokemon.

\--------------------------  
Now...

"Hey, Midoriya!" Kaminari yelled at him during lunch. Midoriya was sitting with his three friends when Kaminari and Kirishima came over with their lunch trays. 

"Hey, Kaminari!" Midoriya replied, shooting a glance at Bakugou. Bakugou huffed and crossed his arms. 

"So," Kaminari slipped into the seat next to Midoriya and Kirishima took the other side of Kaminari, "can you show me your collection?"

Midoriya beamed and immediately took out his bag and started showing his cards to Kaminari.

"Oh great," Bakugou murmured, putting his head in one of his hands, "I'm stuck with two nerds."

\--------------------------

After school, he managed to shake off Bakugou, Iida, Uraraka, and now, Kirishima and Kaminari. Going into a craftstore, he grabbed some leather cord and the silver necklace cuffs that always come on necklaces. 

He didn't need the pendant thing because the stones already had them. Midoriya got enough for two necklaces, just in case one got destroyed or lost. He hoped neither of them did.

Once he got home, he took out the box with the stones and got to work. He got out a pair of scissors. Measuring the cord around his neck, he cut the leather where he wanted it to be. He did this twice and threaded the string through the pendant and attached the necklace cuffs. Then, he did the same on the other one.

Smiling at his work, he stuffed them carefully in his bag and attached the bag back to his hip. 

After all, he had a festival to win.

\--------------------------  
The Next Day...

"Man, I'm so psyched about the festival!" Kirishima said, walking next to Midoriya and Midoriya nodded back.

"Indeed, the Sports Festival is a great opportunity for our growth as heroes!" Iida added. 

Midoriya turned to Uraraka, "What about you, Urara - " He cut himself off when he saw her face. The others, noticing it, looked at Uraraka as well.

"What the fuck is that face, Puffy-Cheeks?!" Bakugou asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Let's win the festival!" Uraraka said, clenching her fist.

"But your face!" Kaminari commented as they walked through the door.

"URARAKA! YOUR FACE!" one of their classmates said and the five around her sighed. This again...


	10. Sports Festival Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiggaly... puff... jiggaly... puff!  
> Jiggaly... puff... jiggaly!

Midoriya, Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, Iida, and Uraraka sat down at lunch.

"Hey, why do people want to be heroes?" 

Midoriya turned to Kaminari. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Different people have different reasons. I want to be a hero to help any kids in need."

"I'm going to destroy all the shitty villains so they don't fuck with other people!" Bakugou declared. The others around him sweatdropped. 

"I want to be a hero that anyone can look up to and feel safe. Like Crimson Riot!" Kirishima declared.

A lightbulb above Midoriya's head turned on. "Oh, isn't Crimson Riot that really manly hero?" he asked and Kirishima nodded eagerly. 

"Yeah, he's my idol. What about you, Midoriya?" Kirishima said and Midoriya smiled.

"I want to be a symbol for all the people who think their quirks are awful. For the quirkless or weak quirk people!"

Uraraka cheerfully said, "Don't worry Midoriya! You can do it!"

"Thanks, Uraraka! Anyway, why do you want to be a hero?"

Uraraka put on a sheepish grin. "It's partly for the money."

The group around her put on a curious/confused face on. "Not that I'm greedy or anything!" Uraraka quickly explained, "it's just that, my parents run this construction company and we're not getting a lot of money."

"But isn't your quirk perfect for it?" Kirishima pointed out and Uraraka nodded eagerly.

"That's what I said! But my parents rejected me, saying they want me to pursue my dream instead of staying there. So I'm going to become a hero and make sure my parents can live a good life!" Uraraka's determined face made them smile.

"You can do it!" Iida said and they turned to him. "What about you Iida?" Kaminari asked and Iida slowly said, "Do you guys know Ingenium?"

The people around him nodded and Iida continued, "He's my brother so I want to be one just like him!"

"That's so cool, your brother being Ingenium! I should've known that earlier! You both have engines and both of you are from the Iida family!" Midoriya facepalmed himself while some of the others chuckled.

"No need to be so hard on yourself," Kaminari said.

The bell rang and everyone threw away their garbage and trash. 

"We're all going to be heroes!" Midoriya said and everyone smiled. Except Bakugou. He just said, "Tch, of course."

\-----------------------

The school bell rang again as the school day ended. The very close group of friends went to open the door to reveal - 

"Why the fuck are there so many ext - people?" Bakugou said, only changing 'extras' to 'people' when Midoriya jabbed his side with his hand. With his other hand, he grabbed a pink card, just in case.

"Because they're checking out the class that beat villains, of course," a teenager with large eyelashes said and clenched his fist.

"So? Doesn't mean you have to block our door! How are we going to get through?" Kaminari asked, waving his arms around.

"We don't have to take orders from you," a new voice said and the gray-haired boy nodded furiously.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Shinsou, a Gen-Ed student. Did you know that if you place well enough in the Sports Festival, you can switch into the Heroics Department?" Shinsou asked and Class 1a nodded.

"The opposite is true as well, so you little heroes better watch your backs."

"HAA?!" Bakugou yelled and Midoriya stuck out his arms.

"Kacchan! Don't antagonize them!"

"You're really not manly!" the gray-haired one said.

"Bro? You like Crimson Riot?" Kirishima popped his head at him and the other one nodded.

"Yeah? So?"

"That's so manly!"

"I know right?!"

"My name's Kirishima, from 1a."

"Name's Tetsutetsu! Class 1b."

"Manly!"

"Exactly!"

"You can exchange your brofest later," Kaminari interrupted their 'manly' conversation. The two looked at him for a moment before giving each other their numbers. 

"Talk to you later, bro?"

"Yeah."

Midoriya turned back from the two 'manly' teenagers to look at the crowd of students around them. "Um, can you let us pass? We need to go home."

"Oi, think you can boss us around?!" a voice from the back said.

"N-n-no!"

"Yeah, you think you can?!"

"That's not what I said!" Midoriya said but his voice seemed to be unheard; several other students started to yell at him so he took out the card he was holding and used his quirk.

His hair turned pink and his eyes grew a bit larger as they turned blue. The sudden transformation left the others looking at him weirdly. Even Bakugou and Class 1a looked at him strangely. Midoriya shrugged it off. It was his first time ever using this card after all.

"Can you let us through? We want to go home and even if you don't let us, you'll be late if you have to take a train too!" he tried once more but his pleas drowned in the voices of the crowd, besides Tetsutetsu and some of his friends, who tried to convince some others to leave.

Fine, Midoriya thought as he opened his mouth once more. If they didn't want to move, he'd just have to make them.

So he started singing.

"Jiggaly... puff... jiggaly... puff! Jiggaly... puff... jiggaly!" 

The soothing song made the people around them blink their eyes slowly as they calmed down. They started to droop their eyelids and soon, dropped to the ground. Midoriya repeated the song until everyone from the crowd started sleeping. Except one person.

Shinsou from the Gen-Ed course looked at him with surprise. "You made everyone go to sleep?" he asked, astonished, and Midoriya nodded as the pink hair disappeared and his eyes went back to normal. Shinsou's eyes got larger.

"It's a part of my quirk."

Shinsou nodded. "At least you aren't like the others," he murmured. 

"Oh yeah! I should wake my class up!" Rummaging through his bag, he could still feel the inquisitive stare of Shinsou. Midoriya didn't care. After all, people were going to find out sooner or later.

He touched and activated his quirk on the nearest water pokemon he could get. Three fins grew out of his head, two on the sides and one on the top of his head. 

He spread out his fingers so the palm faced the closest Class 1a person. Which happened to be Bakugou.

Using 'Water Pulse', Midoriya splashed Bakugou's face with cold water before doing the same to each of his classmates.

"Wha?"

"Why am I wet?"

"OI, SHITTY NERD!"

Midoriya winced at Bakugou's yell as his classmates woke up. Going back to normal, he pointed at the door.

"Let's get out while they're asleep."

"Tch," Bakugou scoffed, "fine."

The class of twenty walked through the floor of human bodies, making sure to step in between them. Or, at least, not stepping on their heads or hands.

Midoriya turned around to see Shinsou still standing there.

"See you at the Sports Festival!" he waved bye to Shinsou who awkwardly waved back.

Turning around, Midoriya made his way out. If anything, he learned one thing.

Jigglypuff was a rather useful pokemon to have on hand.


	11. Todoroki's Declaration of War and Shinsou's Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Sports Festival!! And the first round!!
> 
> And Bakugou's frustrated screaming!!  
> "DAMN YOU NERD THAT'S FUCKING BETRAYAL!!!!!"

Todoroki made his hands into fists as he walked up to Midoriya. It was the day of the Sports Festival, the day where he would show his bastard of a father that he only needed his right side.

His mother's quirk.

He would reject his sperm donor's fire and win the Sports Festival. Todoroki would be the best. 

Todoroki's eyes narrowed as he stopped right in front of Midoriya, who smiled at him.

"Hey, Todoroki! What's up?"

"I will beat you with my power," he stated and Midoriya blinked with before smiling again.

"Okay, I'll do my best as well!" Midoriya said as he turned to talk with his friends. 

Friends.

Something that would hinder his growth to be the best hero.

So why, so why...

WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE ONE?

WHY COULDN'T HE BE A HERO AND HAVE FRIENDS?

WHAT DID MIDORIYA DO TO DESERVE THIS?

Todoroki stomped away. No matter, he would just have to show that man up.

That was to be certain.

He could still remember his mother, her crazed eyes, and that damn kettle.

He could still remember the sick training that he got. Todoroki still had that training.

He could still remember his brother, Touya, who went missing.

His family was in pieces. Even Todoroki understood that.

\-----------------------

Shinsou didn't understand why Midoriya was so nice. Sometimes, they'd cross paths during lunch and Midoriya would go up to him and ask him about his quirk. And when he did tell him his quirk, instead of freaking out, his eyes twinkled brightly.

He honestly didn't know what to do.

Midoriya asked him so many questions like what counts as a verbal response, what was the maximum amount of people he could control, and what his range was.

When Shinsou asked him WHY he bothered with him, why he spent time with him, why Midoriya would even care at all, Midoriya just said,

"Because it's your power. Only you can decide what to do with it. And besides, it's not like you're doing anything wrong, right?"

He hadn't heard anything like that in a long time. Shinsou liked the sound of those sentences though.

He held up his fist to the level of his eyes just before his class was called.

"Plus Ultra," he whispered as the bright light of the outside hit him.

\-----------------------

"Midoriya Izuku will give a speech. Come up here!" Midnight said and Midoriya wanted to faint on the spot.

A speech now?

Plus Ultra, he thought as he walked up to the stage and took the microphone from Midnight.

"Hello, my name is Midoriya Izuku. Though, I think you know that already."

The crowd chuckled lightly.

"Listen. I don't care what quirk you have. I don't care if you think it's weak. I don't care if you think it's useless. Hell, I don't even care if people think it's villainous."

The people in the stands murmured as he continued.

"If someone, for example, had a quirk that could control people, that person would be perfect for a hero or for hostage situations. All the person had to do is to make the villain stay still and boom! Villain captured! No violence. No damage. Just simple capture. It'd even be better to have a quirk, let's say mind control."

Shinsou quirked an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing.

"All they have to do is insult the criminal and the criminal could be captured without any damage. Not only that, they could calm people down during a panic attack or something. Personally, I think that the people you have to fear are the quirkless."

He could practically hear everyone's confusion.

"If a quirkless person could keep up with people who do have quirks, that means they're smart, hard-working, and willing to keep going. Quirks are just tools. Our lovely hero up there," Midoriya pointed to the announcer's box, "fights quirkless and makes the villain quirkless as well. You can't say that's not useful. Besides, support items exist. And they are wicked awesome."

The support course grinned.

"The quirkless may not be as strong, but they are willing. And my dream is to have one standing right here and saying that they can be a hero. But that's the future, let's focus on now. Give it your all, you know we all will. Go beyond. PLUS ULTRA!" Midoriya cheered as everyone yelled the last sentence with him. He gave the microphone back to Midnight as Present Mic announced, "What a stunning speech by Class 1a's Midoriya Izuku!"

He stood next to Bakugou, who nudged him and whispered, "You had to do that didn't you?"

"It's the only way I can make the issue noticeable," Midoriya whispered back as Midnight pointed at the screen. 

"Let's see what our first round will be!"

The wheel spun until it landed on - 

"Obstacle Course!" Midnight yelled into the mic and the people in the stadium cheered. As she explained the rules, Midoriya opened his bag and touched a brown card with one hand, making sure that no one would notice. It was key if he wanted to win.

All the courses lined up in front of a narrow gate. Midoriya's eyes narrowed. He had to make sure he wouldn't lose his cards. 

"READY? GO!!" 

Midoriya held back just a bit. And it was a good thing too, especially since Todoroki decided to use his ice. While some competitors were stuck, Midoriya raced and as soon as he got out of the tunnel, Midoriya activated his quirk.

"WHAT'S THIS? MIDORIYA SEEMS TO BE TRANSFORMING!!"

Great, he thought, the surprise is slightly ruined.

A yellow star grew on his forehead with forearm indigo wing blades. His throat turned red as well. 

Lifting his arms up, he flapped his hardest and shot into the sky. After he was a good 400 feet (121.92 meters) in the air, he started going fast. 

When Midoriya meant fast, he meant fast. 

Garchomp could go the same speed as a Boeing 747 airplane which was 610 mph. However, if you counted his weight, he could go around 1500 mph. 

Midoriya decided to go easy. He went 45 mph. 

He zoomed through the air, easily bypassing the obstacles. He slowed down just a bit to softly laugh at Bakugou and Todoroki fighting for first below him. Midoriya zoomed in front of them. He ducked low when he got to the tunnel and unactivated his quirk at the same time he got out of it, crossing the finish line.

"AND FIRST PLACE GOES TO MIDORIYA IZUKU!! WHAT A MIND BLOWER!! AND JUST IN ONE MINUTE AS WELL!!" Present Mic said in the mic as everyone cheered. 

Midoriya waited by the tunnel as Todoroki and Bakugou shot through the finish line. "BAKUGOU AND TODOROKI TIE FOR SECOND!!"

Bakugou glared at Midoriya, who sat near the tunnel. "You fucking bastard didn't even think of letting me fucking ride you?!?"

Midoriya shrugged, ticking Bakugou off. "I'll partner with you during the next round."

"And what makes you think there'll be teams?" an unexpected voice joined the conversation. Bakugou and Midoriya turned to Todoroki, whose arms were crossed.

"They always do a fucking teamwork sort of thing in each competition, whether it's in the first round or second," Bakugou said.

"Didn't you notice?" Midoriya said and Todoroki shrugged.

Midoriya sighed as he stood up and walked a bit away from the tunnel. "Let's move a bit away from there," he said, pointing at the tunnel. "I don't want to be run over."

The two nodded as they followed Midoriya.


	12. Cavalry Battles Ain't Hard When You've Got a Pokemon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA how Midoriya is seriously OP.

Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki waited in the middle of the stadium as the other competitors ran through the finish line. After ten minutes, everyone was accounted for and present.

"Alright!" Midnight announced, "the top 42 will advance to the next round, which will be - " she pointed at the screen behind her " - a cavalry battle!"

Midoriya could faintly hear someone complain about how they were bad at cavalry battles. Next to him, Bakugou murmured, "Told ya, fucking Icyhot" at Todoroki, who seemed slightly stunned. 

Midnight then continued on to explain the rules and the point system. 

\-------------------  
Timeskip because I have no idea how to explain it...

"Go make your teams! You have fifteen minutes!" Midnight declared. A timer appeared behind her.

Midoriya immediately turned to Bakugou. "Teams?"

"Fuck yeah."

The two were then approached by an eccentric pink-haired girl. "HELLO! You two were in the top three right?! I want to team up with you to show off my babies!!"

Midoriya was pretty sure they both choked at that last sentence.

"Why the fuck do you have fucking babies?" Bakugou managed to get out. The girl's eyes widened for a second before going to normal. Midoriya noted her unusual pupils.

Maybe she had a quirk that affected her eyesight?

"Oh, I refer to my inventions as my babies. That's right! My name's Hatsume Mei! I'm going to become famous and make babies for the best of the best!"

"That's a pretty ambitious goal."

"Exactly!"

"Oi, you two," Midoriya and Hatsume turned to Bakugou, "stop nerding out."

"You're the one who goes to bed at 8 o'clock," Midoriya pointed out.

A tick mark grew on Bakugou's head. "SHUDDAP!"

"Well, I think that Iida's already going to Todoroki's team," Midoriya pointed at Iida talking with what appeared to be Todoroki's team. 

"Hey, Midoriya!" the three turned at the voice to see Uraraka waving while running to them, "Can I join your team?"

"Sure!" Midoriya smiled and just like that, their team was set.

\-------------------  
Timeskip! (For you folks at home, Tokoyami and Bakugou just switched teams. It was easier to write, lol)

Bakugou was their rider, with Midoriya at the front and the two girls at the back. 

"You ready, shitty nerd?" Bakugou asked as Midnight announced that fifteen minutes were up. 

Midoriya nodded, "Yep, Kacchan!"

"You too, Round Face and Mad Fuck?" 

"Yep! Can't wait to show off my babies!"

"All set!"

Midoriya grinned as he opened his bag with one hand and put his hand on the card he wanted. As Midnight counted down, he tightened his grip.

"START!"

As soon as Midnight yelled the word, Midoriya transformed. Three fins sprouted from his head.

"WHAT'S THIS? MIDORIYA HAS TRANSFORMED ONCE MORE!"

He opened his mouth and used 'Mist'. White, well, mist shot out of his mouth onto the arena. Good thing too, because the teams were rushing towards them like there was no tomorrow. 

The ground beneath them started to soften. "We need to fucking fly!" Bakugou yelled and Uraraka lightened them and Hatsume used her invention to make them fly. Bakugou had an invention on him as well, a jetpack. He activated it and sent them flying above the mist.

"NERD! Use that mist thingy again!" 

Midoriya rolled his eyes as he let out another 'Mist', fogging up the arena even more. The team had to go even higher, much higher than the arena.

"So, now we stay up here?" Uraraka asked. 

"My babies might not last for thirty minutes straight!" Hatsume panicked.

"SHH!" Bakugou whisper-hissed at them. "Deku has it covered."

The two quickly shut their mouths as Midoriya opened his bag once more and touched another card.

The three fins on him disappeared and instead, orange horns came out. Wings came of his back. Bakugou shifted himself onto Midoriya's shoulders. 

"Now, as long as we are quiet, Deku has it under control," Bakugou whispered as Midoriya used 'Smokescreen' at the arena below. "If they somehow fucking get out of that fucking smoke, then Deku can fly us away. Got it?"

The two nodded.

"Good. Now let's just all fucking shut up."

Midoriya kept supplying 'Smokescreen' over and over and over again. The two girls kept wondering if this was overkill.

"AND THERE IS ONLY A MINUTE ON THE CLOCK! I WONDER WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE!" Present Mic shouted. 

Bakugou nudged Midoriya. "Higher?"

Midoriya nodded as he used his biggest 'Smokescreen'. The smoke started to pour into the stands. But our team didn't care as they flew around a hundred meters higher. They were, altogether, five hundred meters in the air. 

"THIRTY SECONDS LEFT!" 

"Shouldn't we give them more of a chance?" Uraraka asked nervously and Bakugou sighed in frustration. 

"Fine," he grumpily replied. Midoriya brought out his wings and used 'Hurricane'.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD? THE FOG IS CLEARING UP BY THAT POWERFUL WIND! COMPETITORS ARE FLYING ALL OVER THE PLACE! THERE'S ONLY TWENTY SECONDS ON THE CLOCK!"

The caught-off guard teams were trying to stabilize themselves. Some used this as an opportunity to get some headbands.

"TEN SECONDS LEFT!"

Some teams had spotted Midoriya's team up in the air. However, because they were so high up, the other teams didn't bother.

"FIVE SECONDS!"

The teams below them were running around like headless chickens.

"FOUR!" Midoriya started to go down when he was at ten seconds and was now at the two hundred meter mark.

"THREE!" His team was now at the hundred meter mark. 

"TWO!" Because Bakugou was practically the sadistic brat and would complain, Midoriya stayed at the hundred meter mark.

"ONE!" Todoroki pointed at his team and made a glacier. Midoriya opened his mouth to use 'Smokescreen'.

AND THAT'S TIME!" Present Mic declared as Todoroki's team was halfway up the icy ramp.

"Alright teams! Look up at the screen! The top four teams will advance to the fourth round! 

In first place, we have Team Bakugou, with an amazing total of 10,000,345 points!

In second, there's Team Tokoyami, with 645 points!

Third place is Team Todoroki with 615 points!

And finally, Team Shinsou takes fourth place with a total of 475 points!" Midnight announced as the crowd in the stadium cheered.

"For anyone who didn't make it to the next round, we have a fun competition in between this round and the third round!" 

As Midoriya untransformed, they were crowded by Class 1a. 

"Jeez, way to go plus ultra," Kaminari joked as Midoriya, Uraraka, Bakugou, and Hatsume reached the ground. Bakugou immediately got off Midoriya's shoulders. Midoriya, free of the weight that was on his back, chuckled awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Midoriya, Bakugou," a cold yet calm voice rang out and the two mentioned turned to see Todoroki. "Can I have a word with you?"

"No fucking w-"

"What Kacchan means," Midoriya interrupted, " is okay."

The rest of the class watched as their top three people went out of the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen is awesome. Don't ask why Midoriya was Vaporeon first. It's just that if he turned to Charizard first, then his wings might clear the fog. Therefore, he thought it was safer to be Vaporeon then Charizard.


	13. Our Courage Will Pull Us Through! (You Teach Me and I'll Teach You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Todoroki.  
> And Shinsou.  
> And a very angry Midoriya with a supportive Bakugou.

"So, why the fuck are we here?" 

Bakugou and Midoriya were on one side of an empty hallway with Todoroki on the other side.

"You two are strong."

"No fucking duh," Bakugou responded. Midoriya stomped on his foot. Wincing, Bakugou lifted it and held it in his hands. He glared at Midoriya for a second before putting down his foot and looking at Todoroki. 

"Continue," Midoriya said.

"I almost broke my vow during the cavalry match to win more points." Todoroki brought up his left hand into a fist. 

"What do you know about quirk marriages?"

\----------------------

Bakugou, for the first time in his life, listened to Todoroki without interrupting with swears. 

Endeavor, the number two hero, abused his power.

Endeavor, the number two hero, abused his wife.

Endeavor, the number two hero, abused his son.

At least he already knew that Endeavor was an asshole.

\----------------------

Midoriya listened to Todoroki's tale of his childhood. Growing up with no mother and contact with his siblings, having to endure Endeavor's training, all to beat All Might.

It made him sick.

"And that is why I will beat you with only my mother's side, with my ice," Todoroki finished and Midoriya opened his mouth. 

"That's it?"

Todoroki glared at Midoriya. "Do you think I am joking - "

"No, we already knew that Endeavor was an asshole but let's be real here. If you're called for a rescue in winter, your ice will make everything worse. People are dying as we speak because heroes couldn't do their job. Would you like to join them?"

"That's not the purpose - "

"Then why are you limiting yourself? Are you looking down on us?"

"Yeah, you better not be, you fuckin Icyhot."

"No, but - "

"Are you willing for people to die just because of your rebellion?"

"No, but - "

"I understand that you really don't like your left side but what you're doing is limiting yourself!" Midoriya snapped and the two boys next to him stared at him as he continued. 

\----------------------

Todoroki knew that Midoriya was powerful. He also knew that he was easygoing, if not a little emotional. But this?

This wasn't Midoriya. 

This was a beast.

\----------------------

Bakugou was really pissed at the icyhot bastard. He really was. And for once, he was glad that Midoriya snapped. Midoriya had been locking his feelings for a long time. Several times he went to Bakugou to cry because of his father.

His father had left him when Midoriya didn't show his quirk for a long time.

So he let Midoriya continue.

To save both himself and that unworthy half'n'half.

\----------------------

"What you're doing is limiting yourself! So what if you got part of your quirk from your father? His is Hellflame, the most basic fire manipulation I have ever seen! Yours is Half Hot Half Cold for goddamn's sake! My quirk is nothing like my parents! Does that mean I'm a monster? No it does not! Forget about where you came from, forget about Endeavor! Besides, even if you do beat All Might, that means you'll have to beat Endeavor. DO YOU EVEN WANT TO BE A HERO?!"

Midoriya went quiet as Todoroki looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's your power, Todoroki and at this rate," Midoriya stared Todoroki directly in the eye, "you're no better than him. Come on, Kacchan." Midoriya grabbed Bakugou's hand and dragged him away, leaving Todoroki staring at his retreating back.

"Are you fucking okay, you shitty nerd?" Bakugou asked once they were far enough away from Todoroki.

"Yeah, come on, I don't want to think about that stupid Endeavor anymore."

The two went towards the stands where their class was waiting.

\----------------------

Midoriya said he was no better than his father? Todoroki made his hands into fists.

How was he like Endeavor? How?

Just then, he remembered part of Midoriya's ranting. Of course. It was his power. It was his power.

It was his power.

And he wanted to be a hero so so much.

He brought up his left hand and a small flame flickered on the surface.

Midoriya wasn't a monster, even though he might looked like one. He was just trying to do his best. 

"Thank you, Midoriya, Bakugou," Todoroki whispered, "but I think I'll have to think about it a bit more."

The flame in his hand went out as he made his way to the stands.

\----------------------

"ALRIGHT!!!" Present Mic announced in his box with Aizawa right next to him, "ARE ALL YOU FOLKS READY FOR OUR THIRD ROUND?!?"

Cheers from the crowd filled the air. 

"ON THE SCREEN, YOU'LL SEE OUR MATCH-UPS!!! THE FIRST ROUND WILL START IN TEN MINUTES!!!"

Midoriya quickly scanned the screen to look for Bakugou's and his battles. He turned at Bakugou who was sitting next to him and grinned.

"See you at the finals?"

Bakugou looked at the screen before turning to Midoriya. "You better not fucking lose, Deku. I want to be the one to beat you."

"You only beat me once."

"So? It still fucking counts. Besides, I've done more training without you."

Midoriya grinned even wider. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Bakugou pointed at the first round, which was Midoriya and Shinsou, "Better get fucking going if you don't want to be disqualified."

"Good luck!" Kaminari waved to Midoriya. 

"Yeah! Go get 'em!" Uraraka shouted and Iida and Kirishima wished him good luck as well. 

Midoriya nodded. "See you later!" he waved to his friends as he left to go to the waiting room.

\----------------------

Midoriya stood on one side of the battlefield with Shinsou on the other side.

"Ready?" Midoriya and Shinsou turned to Midnight, who was refereeing the match and nodded. Midoriya's hand slipped into his bag.

"Start!" 

With a touch of a card, he grew lilac ears with tufts of fur coming out of them. On his forehead grew a shiny red orb and his eyes went dark purple with white pupils. 

"WHAT'S THIS? MIDORIYA'S CHANGED!"

"It's part of his quirk."

"AH, YES IT IS! MIDORIYA IZUKU! QUIRK: POKEMON CARD! WHEN HE TOUCHES A POKEMON CARD, HE CHANGES INTO THE POKEMON WITH ALL OF ITS MOVES! POKEMON WAS A PREQUIRK CARD GAME, I BELIEVE!"

"Great. Now any surprises he wanted to make with his quirk won't work."

Midoriya felt like smirking. He hadn't updated his quirk but he had realized that when it came to item cards, he could physically gain them. And with megastones? He had discovered that he only needed the trainer's portion to mega-evolve. 

"Midoriya," Shinsou said. Midoriya kept his mouth closed. Instead, he looked at Shinsou, ran up to him, and used 'Swift'. 

Gold stars appeared from the bead on his forehead and flew towards Shinsou, who started to dodge them, but was hit by a few of them. Midoriya then used 'Psybeam' to make him back out of the ring. Well, it was more like Shinsou flew out of the ring, fell onto the grass with his back to the floor.

"AND MIDORIYA IZUKU IS THE WINNER!!!"

Midoriya looked at Hitoshi, who was on his back, and walked down towards him. Putting out his hand, Midoriya waited for him to take it.

Shinsou looked at it for a second and grabbed onto it. Midoriya pulled him up as Present Mic yelled, "WHAT A FINE SHOW OF SPORTSMANSHIP, DON'T YOU AGREE?"

"Stop yelling into my ear."

The two boys grinned as they looked out at the crowd and went into the stadium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone recognize the title?


	14. I Will Battle Everyday, to Claim my Rightful Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think all my titles will be lyrics from pokemon songs from now on, tbh.

"Shouto." 

Todoroki looked behind him to see his father. "Yes, father?"

"I am disappointed in you. Use your fire! It's the only way you'll be number one!"

Todoroki scoffed. "If I do use my power, it has nothing to do with you. After all, in order to beat All Might, I have to beat you. So, what will that make you? Number two hero-san."

Todoroki turned back around and walked away from a speechless Endeavor.

He had a battle to focus on. And a promise to keep.

\--------------------

"Good job wiping the mindfucker," Bakugou said. Midoriya rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you two supposed to be getting along?" he asked and Bakugou let out a 'tch'. 

"Just because you're fucking friends with him doesn't fucking mean I have to, damn nerd," Bakugou answered. The two walked down the hallway, their footsteps echoing in the halls. 

"So, who are you against?" Midoriya turned to Bakugou. Bakugou scrunched his face.

"Against Puffy Cheeks in the eighth round," Bakugou turned to Midoriya. "Don't fucking give her any help, you fucking hear me?" His hands lit with small, threatening explosions.

Midoriya brought his hands up in front of him. "Alright, alright, Kacchan."

The two arrived at the stands, their friends seated near the front. As they walked down the stairs, Midoriya watched as Sero and Todoroki faced each other. 

"Soy sauce doesn't have any shitty advantage," Bakugou grumbled as he sat down next to Kirishima. Midoriya sat down on the other side of Bakugou.

"Yeah, he's in a tough spot and he's up against Todoroki," Kaminari pointed out. Midoriya bit his lip. These battles were so biased. There were no hero battles on flat terrain, the flattest would be in buildings or hallways. Even there was some advantage to Sero in those places.

If Sero was going to win, he'd have to work for it.

"Ready?" Midnight pointed her whip at the two competitors, who nodded. "GO!"

Immediately, Todoroki lifted his right hand and shot out a wave of ice, trapping Sero in a glacier that reached the stands.

"That was a waste of energy!" Midoriya groaned. That sort of attack would never work in the hero field. His hands twitched, wanting to write down tactics for Todoroki's quirk. 

"WOW! WHAT A FREEZING SHOW FROM TODOROKI SHOUTO!" Present Mic yelled and cheers sprouted from everyone in the crowd. 

"Can you move Sero?" Midnight asked and Sero joked that if he could, he'd get out.

"Sero cannot move! Todoroki is the winner!" Midnight announced and the pro heroes in the crowd started to take note of Todoroki's name.

"Tch, stupid motherfucker," Bakugou scoffed.

They watched as Todoroki stepped up to Sero and put his hands on the glacier. He apologized while melted it down.

"He seems out of it," Uraraka mumbled and Midoriya had to agree. Something was off.

And Midoriya had a suspicious feeling about it.

"Well, I'm up! Wish me luck!" Kaminari waved to his group of friends and ran up the steps to go down to the waiting room.

Midoriya watched him leave. He prayed that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

\--------------------

Kaminari did something stupid. He underestimated the girl, Ibara, who managed to block off his electricity with her vines. Midoriya had to admit that her quirk was strong. However, she couldn't rely on it that much, like if she were against Bakugou or Todoroki, if he ever used his fire. Ibara had to learn some sort of combat.

"You're pretty observant, Midoriya," Uraraka commented, breaking him out of his train of thought.

"Wha?"

"You were mumbling again, shitty Deku," Bakugou explained. 

"Oh."

"I'm going to go to the waiting room!" Uraraka announced as she stood up and quickly walked to the end of the stands and up the stairs to the door. Bakugou watched her and said, "Tch."

"You're scoffing a lot today, Kacchan. Is your throat alright?"

"I don't need some dumb nerd to help me!" a tic mark grew on his forehead. "But in order to beat me, that Round Face has to do more than wait in the waiting room longer!"

Midoriya sweatdropped as he turned his attention back to the arena.

"What is Iida doing?" Kirishima tilted his head as he looked at Iida, who was strapped with all sorts of different inventions. 

"Doesn't he need to have papers? Like you and Aoyama, kero?" Asui popped into their conversation. Midoriya was able to say that the two were friends, but not as close as the others.

"Yeah, so what's he - oh, that explains it."

"What is it?"

"Look." Midoriya pointed at the pink haired girl on the other side of the battlefield. 

"It's the fucking mad hatter," Bakugou grumbled and he crossed his arms. Midoriya then watched Iida explain to Midnight about something that showed fairness? 

"She's up to something," Midoriya covered his mouth with the middle of his hand, between the pointer finger and the thumb. 

"Alright, battle begin!" Midnight said, waving her whip. 

"Okay! Let's do this!" Hatsume said as her inventions sprung to life.

Everyone watched as Hatsume advertised her babies, I mean, inventions by using Iida as a model.

\--------------------

"That was humiliating," Iida frowned as Midoriya, Kirishima, and Uraraka comforted him in one of the waiting rooms. Kaminari would join them in a few minutes since it was close to his one hour mark. Bakugou was in the other waiting room.

"Poor Iida," Uraraka frowned. She started to twiddle with her fingers.

"Well, Uraraka, you missed the fifth and sixth matches. Mina defeated Aoyama and Tokoyami managed to push Yaoyorozu out of bounds," Midoriya informed her. 

"Isn't Kirishima against that guy from Class 1b? What was his name again?"

"It's Tetsutetsu, and he's super manly!" Kirishima answered, with his hand in a fist. "I'm going to do my best to beat him!"

"Do you have a strategy?" Iida asked. Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not very good at that, to be honest. I probably will just keep punching him." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, as long as you don't wear yourself down. After all, all quirks have limits and since the two of yours are similar, it's just a matter of endurance," Midoriya said, tapping his pencil to his notebook. Kirishima nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Midobro!" he flashed a smile. Midoriya smiled right back. 

"Let's do our best!" Uraraka said. 

"Plus Ultra!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever (to me at least). I had some tech issues and had to use my phone and since I had to do Midoriya's (Accidental) Quirky Month everyday, I wasn't able to do this fanfic or any of my others. But now I'm back, so yeah!
> 
> Don't worry, there'll be a pokemon next chapter, I think.


	15. Oh, You're My Best Friend (In a World We Must Defend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a pokemon!

"Damn, they're going really hard at each other," Jirou muttered and Shouji nodded. 

"They're practically the same, with the same attitude and same outlook on the world. Now it's just a matter of endurance," Shouji observed, speaking with one of his tentacles. 

"Mhm, yeah."

The two watched as they were both knocked out and sighed. 

\--------------------

"Alright, Uraraka, you can do this," Uraraka said, mumbling to herself as she walked through the hallways to her battle. She clenched her fists before loosening them. Uraraka just had to find a way to defeat Bakugou with gravity. Her eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip as she stepped out into the open.

\--------------------

Bakugou sneered as he stomped up the battle stage. He could see his sorta friend on the other side. He scanned the crowds to see Deku mumbling while writing things down in his notebook. Bakugou scoffed. He should have known. 

His feet shifted into a fighting stance when the referee said, "The battle between Uraraka and Bakugou will start!"

"IT'S THE WALKING EXPLOSION BAKUGOU KATSUKI AND THE SPACE PRINCESS, THE DUCHESS OF GRAVITY HERSELF, URARAKA OCHAKO!"

"Stop being so biased," he could hear his teacher mutter before turning his attention to the fight. 

"Ready, go!" Midnight yelled. Bakugou ignited his palms as Round Cheeks ran to him, body near the floor.

\---------------------  
Because I'm so unoriginal and don't feel like writing new battles when it's already working out well.

"The two blew up so much of the field," Kaminari marveled. He had finally snapped out of his one hour dunce time and was watching the game standing up, his hands on the wall separating him and the open arena.

"Yeah, Uraraka must've given Kacchan a really hard time," Midoriya bit his lip. Iida turned to Midoriya. "Why do you say that?"

"Usually, he'd try to win outright. So for him to take so long for a battle and for him to use such a large explosion when he's near his limits means that he's recognized Uraraka as a worthy opponent." Midoriya stood up and walked over to the stairs. He turned back to Iida and Kaminari.

"Come on, we gotta go check how they're doing and see Kirishima before the tiebreaker match." The two stood up and followed Midoriya to the infirmary, where they talked to Uraraka and Bakugou, who kept yelling that he didn't need healing or in his words "I ain't so fucking weak that I need to fucking be here!". They ended up knocking him out.

\--------------------

"They're seriously doing an arm wrestling match for the tiebreaker?" Kaminari said in disbelief, watching his friend lock arms with his steel gray counterpart.

"Yep." 

"That's kind of sad."

"Yep."

\--------------------

"Are you ready for your match?" Uraraka asked Midoriya as they waited in the waiting room. Iida and Bakugou were with him. Kaminari decided to show his support for Kirishima, but wished Midoriya luck when they had left. Midoriya took off his bag and looked through it. 

"Yeah, I should think so." His fingers touched the two necklaces in the bag. Midoriya quickly shoved them to the bottom. He couldn't afford Bakugou or Iida see them just yet. 

It was key. 

Bakugou snorted, "You better fucking win against Daddy Issues." Iida then reprimanded him for talking about Todoroki's family problems and joking about them. Uraraka stared at Midoriya. She knew he was strong, she really did. The only thing was that Midoriya seemed - 

off.

Yeah, that was the word. Off. Something different was about him. And if he wouldn't tell any of them, that was fine. She'd still support him like the best friend/sister that she could.

\--------------------

Midoriya waved to them and said, "Wish me luck." He then opened the door and stepped out. Behind him, he could hear Bakugou exploding, "YOU DON'T NEED ANY FUCKING LUCK; JUST KICK HALF'N'HALF'S ASS!"

As he turned the corner, someone else was there to greet him. 

"You're Midoriya Izuku. The one my son is up against."

Midoriya grit his teeth as Endeavor continued. 

"You have to do your best so that my Shouto can prove to everyone that he is the best. He will become pro and he will - "

"Are you done?"

Endeavor glared into Midoriya's eyes.

"You're just a brat. You know that you shouldn't be interrupting a pro hero, especially the number two - "

"Yeah, but you're the number one at being the worst, especially at being a dad. And that's saying something, considering my father left us." Midoriya glared back into Endeavor's eyes.

"Why you - "

"And let's say that if he did beat All Might, they wouldn't care because of his age. All Might's an entire generation older than him, of course someone would eventually beat him or he'd retire. It's not like he has immortal youth or anything. Do you have a problem with aging?"

"No, but you're twisting my words! My Shouto will become number one - "

"Are you a pedophile? Because you keep saying 'My Shouto'. He's his own person, thank you very much and I'd think we'd both appreciate it if you just shut up and go away."

"Careful with your words brat - "

"Stop calling me a brat. Anyways, aren't you doing something illegal? No one besides competitors or students of UA can come here. Aren't you breaking the rules? If this got out and the media got their hands on it, I wonder what the headlines will say. 'Number Two Hero Has No Regards For UA Rules?' Your rating would go down quite a bit."

"Why you, you!"

"Ah, I made you speechless. Good." With that said, Midoriya left the infuriated Endeavor, who started to rage. 

"COME BACK HERE YOU MANGY WEAK COWARD!"

What Endeavor didn't know was that everything being said was being recorded by a certain green-haired student with a pen. What? He liked Zootopia, thank you very much.

\--------------------  
Todoroki POV

Todoroki stood on the concrete stage, his opponent in front of him. He could still hear his mother whispering her words into his ears. He grit his teeth to block it out.

"Are the two competitors ready?" Midnight turned her head to both of them. Todoroki and Midoriya nodded. 

"Then the battle will begin. Ready, go!"

Midoriya immediately went to his bag and touched a card. Todoroki refused to let him get away. Lifting his right arm, he shot out a glacier. He started to shiver slightly. Midoriya was nowhere to be seen.

Todoroki straightened up. He hadn't expected it to be this easy, especially with his other performances. 

Then, something tapped on his shoulder.

"Did you miss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what Pokemon Midoriya is? The options are:
> 
> Pikachu, Alolan Raichu
> 
> Eevee, Umbreon, Espeon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Sylveon
> 
> Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard
> 
> Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise
> 
> Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venasaur
> 
> Igglybuff, Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff
> 
> Onix
> 
> Latios
> 
> Skarmory
> 
> Lapras
> 
> Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam
> 
> Ho-oh, Ho-oh GX
> 
> Shuckle
> 
> Mime Jr., Mr. Mime
> 
> Magikarp, Gyarados
> 
> Gible, Garbite, Garchomp
> 
> Ghastly
> 
> Froakie, Frogadier, Greninja
> 
> Marshadow
> 
> Ditto


	16. A Heart So True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Todoroki and Midoriya, who's got an ace up his sleeve.

Todoroki's eyes widened as he quickly turned around. Midoriya was standing right behind him with some sort of shadowy helmet and scarf. His entire body besides his bright red eyes and yellow tips was gray. 

Midoriya smiled before raising his fist, which was glowing bright green. Todoroki backed away and quickly raised his right arm to create an ice shield, but it was no use. The strange punch cracked the thin shield and hit him in the shoulder. He could feel something draining out of him, as if Midoriya was taking it and drinking it up. 

Todoroki stepped back with his left leg to catch himself from falling. 

"I'm going to make sure you use your fire," Midoriya stated. Todoroki grit his teeth before letting out a large glacier of ice.

Midoriya once again disappeared before reappearing behind him. 

"Didn't you learn? That doesn't affect me. After all, there's shadows everywhere," Midoriya teased before lifting up his fist. Instead of green light surrounding it, fire covered his hand instead. 

"YOU'VE GOT TO FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!" Midoriya yelled as Todoroki swiftly dodged it, the punch almost hitting him. Todoroki stumbled backwards. 

Clenching his teeth, he shot glacier after glacier and every time, Midoriya dodged it and followed up with a fiery punch, which Todoroki dodged. He was rather experienced at that from his sperm donor, who was scowling at the display below. 

"Are you holding back?" Midoriya all but growled at Todoroki. "You're barely standing. You think I'm blind? Frost is covering your entire right side."

There was no need for that observation. Todoroki could feel the coldness creeping up his arm and leg. 

"Are you willing to sacrifice people for your foolishness? Are you willing to let people die because of your family problems?"

Todoroki glared at the gray teenager in front of him. "You know nothing about family problems. At least your mother still loves you."

"And how do you know that yours doesn't?"

That statement made Todoroki hesitate for a split second. How did he know?

Simple. She poured boiling water on him. Of course she'd hate him.

"That's none of your business," Todoroki spat at the teen, who raised his eyebrow. 

"You've got a quirk people would kill for. You've got a quirk that people have died to have just half of. How can you be a hero if you can't save yourself?!?" Midoriya yelled at him, desperation in his eyes. "Do you want to be a hero?!? IT'S YOUR POWER, TODOROKI! NOT HIS! IT'S HALF HOT HALF COLD, NOT HELLFIRE, AND HE CAN'T CONTROL IT! DO YOU WANT TO BE A HERO?!?"

Todoroki's eyes widened as he lowered his arms. 

\--------------------  
Flashback...

A young Todoroki was sitting in his mother's lap, without a scar, joy in his eyes. He was watching the news about a hero saving some civilians from an explosion. 

"Mother?"

"Yes, Shouto?" His mother smiled down at him as he looked up.

"Can I be a hero?" 

His mother didn't hesitate with her answer. "Of course you can."

"Like Dad?"

Rei hesitated for a moment before chuckling softly. "Shouto," she patted his head, "to be a hero, you don't have to be like your Dad. You don't have to be the strongest, or the fastest, or the most flashiest. All you have to be is yourself with the will to help others. That's what makes you a true hero."

\----------

"I can't, he looks so much like him, I can't bear it!"

"Mother?" Todoroki peeped around the edge of a wall, only showing his left side. His mother's eyes widened as she threw a kettle of boiling water at him. 

He could still see her in the corner of his eye as she put down the phone and covered her mouth, her eyes full of regret.

\--------------------

He looked at Midoriya in the eye and his left side burst into flames. 

"Thank you, Midoriya," he said and Todoroki could see the triumph in Midoriya's eyes. 

Lifting his left arm, he shot out a column of fire right before the huge explosion.

\--------------------  
Third Person POV

"WHOA! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Present Mic screeched as the large amount of air burst from the epicenter. 

"That was caused by the air molecules. Because there was so much ice, the air particles stuck close together. Midoriya's fire punches weren't enough to create this, but with that large fire blast from Todoroki," Aizawa explained as the dust and ice particles slowly settled, "the air molecules expanded rapidly to create that explosion."

The crowds stared in awe as they waited in bated breath for the results. Class 1a was desperately looking for their two classmates in the rubble. Although Bakugou didn't show it, he was secretly worried for his friend. But he wasn't panicking. Midoriya had mentioned that he had the 'ultimate defense pokemon' whatever it was.

The dust cloud finally cleared. 

On the ruined battlefield, Todoroki was staggering, barely standing on his own two feet. He was panting and was clearly just hanging on. Behind his was a small shield of ice.

He was surrounded by glaciers of ice that were cracked, so even if the explosion was larger, it wouldn't have blasted either of them out of bounds.

Then, right in front of one of the ice pillars, was a red shell? A turtle shell? Midoriya popped out of the strange shell with random holes in it. 

"Shuckle! The Ultimate Defense Pokemon!" he happily shouted with barely a scratch. Everyone, including Bakugou and Todoroki's, jaw dropped as they looked at Midoriya.

\--------------------  
Midoriya POV

Midoriya grinned at the shell shocked (pun intended) crowd. The red shell was around him and his clothes (how, he didn't know, but it was like his Charizard wings) and had protected him from the large - whatever happened - from damaging him. Todoroki's eyes were wide as he stared at Midoriya. 

Midoriya then pulled out an apple and started to chomp on it.

"MIDORIYA'S EATING AN APPLE?!? NOW OF ALL TIMES?!?" Present Mic stated, unbelievingly. Midoriya smiled cheekily.

He raised his arms slightly as debris levitated around him. Midoriya used 'Rock Slide'.

Todoroki covered his arms. 

Hitting the glacier behind Todoroki, the rocks and debris cleared a nice path to the edge of the battlefield. 

Midoriya grinned as what his strategy was donned on Todoroki, who was about to dodge, but it was too late. 

Midoriya, using 'Rollout', made Todoroki crush his shield behind him and sent him flying out of bounds, hitting the wall. 

It was silent for a moment, until Midnight yelled, "Todoroki is out of bounds so that means, Midoriya is the winner!"

Like someone pressed unmute on a remote, the audience started to cheer wildly. Bakugou was screaming, "THAT DAMN MOTHERFUCKER DEKU!" for making him worry about him.

Midoriya smiled as he got off the stage for the pro heroes to clean up their mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHUCKLE! THE ULTIMATE DEFENSE POKEMON!


	17. The Power That's Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki reflects. 
> 
> Bakugou's ready for his epic showdown with Midoriya.
> 
> Meanwhile, someone's planning something. Something big.

Todoroki blinked his eyes open and tried to sit up, only to feel a sudden, dull pain throughout his body. He lied back down on what he now knew was a bed.

"Ah, you're awake. Good," a voice said and Todoroki turned his head to the owner of it. An old lady with a white lab coat, pink helmet, and a needle to hold her bun was standing next to his bed. 

"Oh? Are you Recovery Girl?" Todoroki asked. She smiled and nodded. 

"Yep!"

Her smile quickly turned upside down and she started to scold him. "Why did you do that? Limiting like that, you are vulnerable to frostbite! Had you taken it too far, you would've needed amputation someday! You're lucky that Midoriya had convinced you to use that fire and that he used those fire punches. It lowered the damage, but not by much! Take care of your body! Children these days..." she shook her head in frustration.

Todoroki watched the lady rant, a bit surprised. How long was it since someone besides his siblings cared? His father certainly didn't, training him until he could no more. Throwing up was regular. Black eyes, bruises, and burns were certainly expected.

He blinked several times, realizing that Recovery Girl was finished speaking. "Oh, um, what happened?" he asked.

Recovery Girl sighed and explained, "Midoriya pushed you out of bounds. He threw you onto the wall and you blacked out."

Todoroki blinked once more. Oh.

His eyes trailed back down to his left hand, which he squeezed lightly. The power made him lighter than usual, and he could even call it carefree. His eyebrows furrowed slightly before relaxing.

"Anyway, you'll have to stay here for a bit. Midoriya was here, but I let him go out because his injuries weren't too severe. Something about that turtle is tremendous!"

Todoroki recalled to his battle. "Shuckle."

"Pardon?" Recovery Girl turned back to her injured patient. 

"Shuckle. That's what he called it. Shuckle, the Ultimate Defense Pokemon." 

Recovery Girl nodded in approval. "At least he has a safeguard. I don't want either of you to be a regular," she said sternly. 

Recovery Girl gave him a kiss and some gummies. Todoroki swallowed them.

After a while, Recovery Girl shooed him out of her makeshift infirmary, saying that he would be alright. 

Todoroki walked down the hallways until he stopped and hid behind a corner. His father, Endeavor was down that corridor. He waited until Endeavor was out of sight. 

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Todoroki continued down the hallway and out to the stands. Looking down at the arena, it seemed that Bakugou and Kirishima were having their match. 

Todoroki climbed down the stairs and looked around. Where could he sit?

"Todoroki! You can sit here!" 

Todoroki's head turned to look at Midoriya, who was waving his hand. Todoroki blinked before sitting down next to Midoriya. On the other side of Midoriya was Iida then Uraraka. In front of the three was Kaminari, positioned in between Iida and Uraraka. 

"Hey, Todoroki!" "Hello there, Todoroki!" "Hi!" the other three greeted him. Todoroki nodded in response. 

"Iida was talking about his brother. You know Ingenium? That's Iida's brother, Tensei!" Midoriya rambled.

"He is my role model!" Iida said while moving his arms in a strange way. Todoroki nodded once more.

"Anyway, who do you think's going to win?" Kaminari asked excitedly, his eyes glued to the scene below. Todoroki followed his gaze down to Kirishima and Bakugou. 

"Most likely Bakugou," he answered. Kaminari looked at him and tilted his head. "Why?"

"Bakugou's testing his endurance. It's only a matter of time until he cracks," Todoroki explained in his monotone voice and pointed to Kirishima, obviously strained. 

"Ahh!" Kaminari said in a knowingly sense. 

"I agree! Kacchan's really good at this type of battling!" Midoriya nodded. Uraraka looked at her hands and clenched them into fists. 

"I really hope I can battle him again!" she declared. 

"Uraraka! Your face! Again!" the trio around the girl yelped. Todoroki leaned forward before promptly leaning back. Uraraka's face was determined, yes, but a bit - 

What was that word again? Scary, correct?

Yes, scary was the word. Hmm.

Todoroki watched as Bakugou pounded his fists onto Kirishima's rock hard skin until an audible crack rang through the air. 

Kirishima was about to lose.

\--------------------  
Bakugou POV

The shitty nerd had made him so worried! Bakugou grit his teeth as he walked down the hallway to his battle. As he got onto the stage, Shitty Hair was smiling with his sharp shark teeth on display. 

The R18 hero looked at the two and raised her whip. "The battle between Kirishima and Bakugou shall commence!"

Bakugou raised his arms and started his quirk as he clashed with the red head in front of him. Adrenaline raced through his veins as he punched Shitty Hair. This was why he loved battling. 

The rush. 

The feeling.

That spark that felt like you could do anything. 

Bakugou loved it. 

Bakugou sneered as his opponent grunted softly. "You've got a weakness, Shitty Hair!" he yelled as he activated a larger explosion. 

The two went back and forth for a while. Bakugou could tell that Shitty Hair was getting desperate. His eyes kept darting back and forth as he blocked Bakugou's advances. 

Finally, 'CRACK'. 

The sound rang through his ears. He smiled ferally at Shitty Hair. 

"Like a rock, you've got to wear down!" Bakugou shouted as he let out larger explosions and shot Kirishima out of bounds. 

Taking deep breaths, the rush was dying down. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest as his teacher announced his victory.

"AND BAKUGOU'S WON AGAINST KIRISHIMA! WHAT A FIERY BATTLE!" Yellow Cockatoo yelled into the microphone and Bakugou looked at the stands, scanning the rows. Finally, he locked eyes with the one he wanted to.

Deku.

He grinned and Deku grinned back at him. Bakugou would get his battle and revenge. After all, he was going to be the best and that meant beating his childhood friend.

\-------------------  
Midoriya POV

Midoriya locked gazes with the walking explosion for a few moments before breaking the connection. His hand trailed down to his pouch and he fingered the opening of it. 

"Are you alright, Midoriya?" Todoroki asked with his deadpan voice. Midoriya turned to his new friend and smiled. 

"Yep, everything's alright!"

Little did he know that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

\-------------------  
??? POV

"Did you get Stain?" a person asked, turning his head to a misty, purple figure, who responded, "Yes, everything is to plan. The Hero Killer was upset that he wouldn't be able to kill Ingenium, especially since he couldn't disfigure him."

The blue haired man shrugged. "He'll have a better reward."

His red eyes watched the Sports Festival with the TV in the bar. It was showing Bakugou's victory against Kirishima. 

The blue haired man dropped several pictures. Of a certain green haired and blonde boy.


	18. Arm in Arm, We'll Win the Fight (It's Always Been Our Dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guess what LOV's gonna do within a few chapters.

Iida and Midoriya were walking down the staircase from the stands to their separate waiting rooms.

"I look forward to our fight!" Iida said, putting out his hand. Midoriya smiled back as he shook Iida's hand. 

At the bottoms of the steps were three hallways, one going straight, one going to the left, and the last one to the right. Midoriya and Iida stopped at the bottom and turned to each other. 

"Well, I'll see you on the battlefield," Iida said, making chopping motions with his right arm. He was about to go to the right.

"Let's give it all we got," Midoriya nodded, holding up a fist. He was about to go down the left hallway.

They stared at each other for a moment before simultaneously turning around and going their separate directions. 

\--------------------  
Midoriya POV

Midoriya sat down in one of those foldable chairs at the table, looking through his collection of cards. He had to choose a pokemon that would be able to catch up to Iida, whether that would be through speed, pure force, or in the air.

Not only that, Midoriya frowned, but he had to avoid Iida pushing him out of bounds or throwing him out of bounds, like with Ibara. 

Just then, the door slammed open. Midoriya jumped in surprise as Kirishima and Kaminari walked into the room. 

"Hey, Midoriya! What cards are you going to use?" Kaminari asked, curiously looking over Midoriya's shoulder.

"Yeah, and congrats on getting this far," Kirishima said, peeping over Midoriya's other shoulder. 

Midoriya bit back a chuckle before saying, "I've got almost no idea. Either something that can fly, is super strong, or super fast."

Kaminari stared at Midoriya, confused. "Why not a Psychic type? Didn't they work against Ash during his and Sabrina's first gym battle? You know, in the Kanto reign?" 

Kirishima watched Midoriya's face as it turned from shock to realization to excitement. He scratched his head.

Kirishima was not cut out for this pokemon stuff. Not only that, but it seemed like even if he did try, it would take forever.

Midoriya couldn't wait to try Kaminari's idea as he quickly went through his cards to see the perfect one. Grinning from ear to ear, he turned to Kaminari and Kirishima and said, "Iida won't notice a thing."

That made Kirishima and Kaminari gulp.

\--------------------

"IT'S THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEMIFINALS! WHO WILL BE THE FIRST PERSON TO GO TO THE FINALS?!?" Present Mic yelled. Aizawa stared at Present Mic criticizingly.   
"Alright! Let's get started!" Midnight said, licking her lips. 

Iida and Midoriya stared at each other with an intense gaze. Midoriya's hands twitched as he posititioned himself into a more favorable position.

"Are you two ready?" After seeing both nod, Midnight yelled, "Then let the battle begin!"

Iida immediately started to speed forward as Midoriya quickly touched the pokemon card and grew a long yellow mustache along with two spoons, which he held in both hands. The audience stared at the strange transformation.

Crossing both arms, his eyes glowed light blue as Iida stopped in his tracks. Completely.

Midoriya let out a small smirk. Alakazam had the best chance against Iida's quirk. 

Uncrossing his arms forcefully, he pushed Iida out of bounds. 

"THAT WAS SO QUICK! DID YOU SEE THAT SHOU?!?" Present Mic shouted. Aizawa glared at the yellow cockatoo sitting next to him. 

"Why are you so loud?" Aizawa grumbled quietly. Present Mic burst into a fit of giggles as he held to the back of Aizawa's chair.

"It's my quirk duh!" Present Mic answered. Aizawa scoffed.

Midoriya smiled as he changed back to his original self. Making sure that the cards were secure in his bag, he quickly jogged over to Iida, still in shock. 

"Are you okay?" Midoriya asked as he ran over. Iida, snapping out of his shock, chuckled with one of his hands behind his neck. 

"Yes, I am," he responded. Midoriya smiled as he held out his hand. Iida firmly took it and gave a handshake. 

"WHAT AMAZING FRIENDSHIP! WHY CAN'T WE BE LIKE THIS SHOU?!?"

"That's because you're too loud."

"SHOU, YOU WOUND ME!"

With a chuckle, Midoriya turned back to go back through the hallway on his side of the battlefield.

\--------------------  
Bakugou POV

He grinned ferally in the stands as he watched Deku blast Four eyes out of bounds. 

"Geez, talk about powerful!" Raccoon eyes said as she stared wide-eyed at the arena below. 

"You think he's going to use that against whoever makes it in the finals?" Asui questioned. 

Bakugou sneered at their guesses. "You're fucking wrong extras."

The class turned to him. "What do you mean?" Invisigirl asked and Bakugou responded, "Deku can only use each pokemon once everyday. Not only that, but any shitty damage he gets in his pokemon form hurts twice as fucking much. That's why he tries to get things over so quickly. Every fucking quirk has some sort of limit. For the shitty nerd, that's time and damage."

The class stared wide-eyed at Bakugou before one of them saying, "That's the most words I've ever seen him say without yelling."

A tic mark appeared on his forehead. "SHUDDAP!"

\--------------------  
Midoriya POV

Midoriya looked through his bag of cards as he walked back through the hallway towards the stands. So far, he had used:

Garchomp

Vaporeon

Charizard

Espeon

Marshadow

Shuckle

and Alakazam, obviously.

It wasn't as bad as he thought, but many of the pokemon he used were good. Alakazam would've been perfect for basically any emergency, but he had already used that. Marshadow was a ghost type, he could use Charizard the best...

Midoriya sighed as he looked through the remaining pokemon. He couldn't use Jigglypuff, or everyone, not just Bakugou, would fall asleep. So that was out. 

However, he did have Latios and Ho-oh. Not to mention his secret weapon. His fingers caught on the cord of the two necklaces. Recklessly, he looked from side to side and put it on, making sure to tuck the stone in and using his shirt to hide the black leather cord.

Putting away his bag, he rushed to get back to the stands to watch his childhood friend's battle. After all...

He had to check out his opponent for the finals.


	19. I Know It's My Destiny

Midoriya stared at the battlefield below the stands. Bakugou and Tokoyami walked up the stairs onto the stage on their respective sides. His eyes narrowed. This was going to be a major advantage for Bakugou.

Midnight looked at the two. "Are you ready?"

The two nodded, almost dramatically, before Midnight raised her whip. "The battle begins in three! Two! One! Start!" When she said start, her whip went down as Bakugou raced forward. Tokoyami immediately got out Dark Shadow and went into a fighting stance.

Winding up his right arm, Bakugou punched forward with an explosion. Dark Shadow blocked the attack and flinched slightly. Midoriya bit his lip as Kirishima commented next to him, "Tokoyami's not in a great position right now, man."

Midoriya nodded as Kaminari said his thoughts out loud. "Light's the exact opposite of Dark. Bakugou's totally going to wear him out."

Sure enough, Bakugou's blinding explosions weakened Dark Shadow overtime until Dark Shadow couldn't do anything. Bakugou grinned as he wound up for another punch. Tokoyami put his arms up but he couldn't do a thing. After all, Bakugou was used to hand-to-hand combat while Tokoyami was more of a long-ranged fighter. 

It was a direct hit.

Tokoyami's eyes shut as Bakugou put him to the ground only a bit roughly, not dropping him, thankfully. 

"And Bakugou's the winner of this match!" Midnight declared and the crowds cheered loudly. 

Midoriya's mouth turned up to a large smile. Bakugou turned his head to look at him straight on. 

Midoriya gave him a thumbs up as Bakugou shot out his middle finger with a wild smirk. 

Oh, this was going to be fun.

\----------

"So, what do you want to eat?" Midoriya asked Todoroki as they walked towards the concession stands. There was going to be a ten minute break before the final match so that the two competitors could rest and do whatever they had to do.

"I like cold soba. However, the school is currently closed and I doubt that there will be a cold soba stand here," Todoroki answered. Midoriya nodded and turned to look at one stand. He looked back at Todoroki, who looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Have you ever tried cotton candy?" Midoriya grinned mischievously. Todoroki tilted almost in an innocent manner as Midoriya dragged him to a stand. 

\----------

"What is the difference between the two colors?" Todoroki asked as he looked back and forth between the two sticks of spun sugar that were in his and Midoriya's hands. Midoriya shrugged as he took a bite of the pink one in his hand. 

"They're supposed to be different flavors but in the end, they're both just spun sugar. It tastes good, try one."

Todoroki looked inquisitively at the cotton candy in his hand before biting it. His eyebrows furrowed as he turned to Midoriya. "Is it supposed to dissolve?" 

Midoriya nodded. 

"Why aren't you with Bakugou?" Todoroki questioned after a moment of silence. Midoriya turned to Todoroki. 

"We both decided earlier that if we ever had to fight each other, before the match, we'd stay clear from each other. Or something like that."

"Huh," Todoroki said as he bit into his cotton candy. 

\----------

Midoriya was sitting in a foldable chair in waiting room 2 when the door opened. He looked up, expecting to see Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima, Kaminari, or even Shinsou. Instead, Bakugou was standing in the doorway.

"Um, Kacchan, why are you here?" Midoriya asked. Bakugou's face went blank as he replied, "Why the fuck are you here?"

"Kacchan, I asked you first."

"Well, Deku, isn't this waiting room 1 - eh?" Bakugou said as he looked at the sign that read 'Waiting Room 2'.

"Exactly, Kacchan, this is waiting room 2."

Bakugou's eye twitched as he said, "Yeah, now I fucking know. Anyway, you better do your goddamn best so I can fucking beat you fair and square!"

Midoriya raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think you'll win? I've won almost every match we've ever done. The only time you beat me was because I only had Pikachu with me back in elementary school when - "

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you, Deku."

Midoriya grinned as Bakugou turned around and slammed the door shut. He knew very well that Bakugou was now provoked, but this was the best way he could get the pomeranian pumped up for the battle. 

Besides, it was fun provoking him.

Midoriya then looked down into his bag of cards and thumbed through them. His hand then went up to his throat and fingered with the cord of his necklace that was luckily still hidden. All was in order. Now all there was left to do was battle.

\----------

Midoriya walked up the steps to the stage confidently as the sun beamed down on him. God, the feeling was amazing. The stress and tension was nerve-wracking but it felt so great. His smile grew larger as he got to the top and stared into Bakugou's eyes on the other side of the stage. 

"Contestants, are you ready?" Midnight yelled. Midoriya and Bakugou were about to nod when a voice appeared. One they knew very well. 

"I'm not, wait for me."

\----------

Midoriya's eyes widened as a purple portal appeared in the middle of the stage. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!? IS THIS A VILLAIN ATTACK?!?" Present Mic shrieked into his mic. Immediately, the heroes closest to the stands jumped into action but several portals appeared below their feet, warping them back to their seats. 

"Not yet, we need a nice audience now, don't we?" Kurogiri's smooth voice said as one person came out of the portal. Shigaraki. 

Cannon fodder.

Shigaraki smirked as his eyes went from Bakugou to Midoriya. Midoriya stiffened up when he looked into those red eyes, more closer to the shade of blood than Bakugou's. 

Two portals appeared. One underneath Midoriya and one underneath Bakugou.

Shigaraki let out a spine-chilling cackle. "So many heroes but they can't do a thing!" he laughed at the heroes in the stands' futile attempts to try to attack them but they were warped back into their seats. 

"Shall we go? We have our two targets," Kurogiri turned to Shigaraki, who nodded. 

"Yeah, come on, we beat this level. So much easier than I thought it would be though."

And with that, the people in the crowd and in television around the globe watched as the villain with blue hair and the warp villain disappeared without a trace, taking two prized students from Class 1a with them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how is it? Critiques? Pokemon ideas?


End file.
